A Seaweed Brain's Kelp-Headed Ideas
by GeekyContradiction
Summary: Dear Hazel and Frank, I'm sorry that you guys couldn't make it to the wedding, so I made a set of tapes that tell the whole chaotic ordeal from the most relevant perspective. I just need you to promise me one thing, you have to listen to the whole story before you decide that you hate Percy. You won't understand everything, or anything for that matter, until you hear it all.
1. Surprise?

**Disclaimer: Fine, I'll admit that I don't own PJO!**

**My Big Fat Greek Wedding**

_Dear Hazel and Frank,_

_ A lot has happened since you guys left for Camp Jupiter and I thought that you might want to know about some of the major events that have happened. I'm really sorry that you couldn't make it to the wedding, so I had Annabeth and Percy record themselves telling the whole story to make you feel like you were there with us. You should probably read the summaries below before listening to the CDs, or you might get lost. They just tell you what lead up to the beginning of the story and this whole ordeal._

_Percy: Percy went to college at NYU and graduated, majoring in Marine Biology. About six months afterwards, he received a job offer in Australia to spend three years inside a submarine, studying the Great Barrier Reef and its fish population. He and Annabeth broke up with the conversation going something like this._

"_Long distance relationships don't work, Percy."_

"_We were dating when you lived in California. That's a long distance relationship."_

"_That is a completely different situation."_

"_Come on, our relationship has made it through the Second Titan war and the Second Giant war, I think it can handle a little bit of distance."_

_I stopped eavesdropping after that but, they did break up with mutual consent and were on good terms._

_Annabeth: Annabeth graduated from NYU also, with honors in Architecture. When Percy left for Australia, she got a job at an Architectural firm just south of New York and stayed there so she could help with camp. _

_Thalia: Thalia graduated from Harvard despite her teachers' protests about her attitude and worked at a Law Firm in New York so she could watch Annabeth. She and Annabeth had apartments across the hall from each other in rural NY. _

_Nico: Nico got into the University of Colorado and graduated with a degree in medical studies. He then got a job as a Coroner (Isn't that ironic?) in northern Nebraska._

_Jason: Jason went to college in New Rome and then moved to Florida with Piper. Last I heard, he was planning on proposing to her._

_Piper: Piper was accepted into the New York Academy of Design and majored in design before getting a job as a wedding planner. Her and Jason lived somewhere in Florida._

_Elizabeth: I was accepted to the Hale Academy in London and got my master's degree in Criminal Justice with a minor in psychology. Shortly after, I came back to the United States and began working for the CBI. (_**I couldn't think of any other government agency that had a branch in California**)

_Sam: Sam went to Medical School and moved to California to, and I quote, "Make sure Elizabeth doesn't get herself killed." He got a job in a hospital a few minutes away from his apartment building._

_You're pretty much all caught up as far as you need to be. The story begins with Annabeth._

**Annabeth:**

"Miss Chase, open the door. We have some questions to ask you about a Mr. Percy Jackson." That woke me up. I threw my robe on and hurtled towards the door. _"Something has happened to Percy!"_ I thought. I practically threw open the door in my panic. I almost smiled despite the fact that my heart was still going two thousand beats per minute. Standing there in the doorway was indeed a government agent, a short brunette in a light blue dress shirt, jean capris, and a black sleeveless trench coat. Standing there was Percy's little sister, Elizabeth, the CBI agent.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I gasped, still out of breath. She just smiled and let out a short laugh.

"Nice PJs." She said in her thick English accent. Looking down, I realized that I was still in my grey and green pajamas. I let her in and went to change into more appropriate clothes.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled from my bedroom," And why are you so happy, it's 7:00 AM, you aren't ever this awake at this time of the morning."

"I'm not happy; I'm just trying to make myself forget about it until absolutely necessary." She said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"What is _it_ that's so bad that you're trying to ignore it? Sam didn't do anything, did he?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, Hot head didn't do anything." I noticed that she was avoiding the actual question, but didn't press.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?"

"I believe I answered that question." She said with a smirk.

"No, I mean what are you doing here in New York? Shouldn't you be in California?"

"I asked for a vacation so I could do something about _it_."

"What is _it?_" I didn't understand why she wouldn't tell me. She told me everything.

"Have you checked your mailbox recently?" She said trying to change the subject.

"I am not falling for that. You are not leaving this apartment until you tell me what is going on."

"How are you planning on keeping me here? I'm the one with the gun and I always have my sword on me." She said looking quite proud of herself.

"Thalia" Her eyes went wide at the mention of her older cousin. "I am sure that, gun or not, we could keep you here." She scrambled to regain her confident façade.

"Thalia would keep me here, no doubt, but she wouldn't be able to break me. I know every interrogation trick ever made." She called me on my bluff, and I decided that I would have a better chance of finding out later.

"We are not finished with this discussion." I said and she relaxed. Everything was silent until Thalia burst into the room.

"You didn't tell her, did you?!" She practically yelled at Elizabeth.

"No! I will not be the one to tell her." She responded quickly.

"Would one of you please tell me what is going on?" I walked up behind the two and smacked them just hard enough to get their attention.

"Why don't we go get coffee and discuss this?" Elizabeth said coolly. Thalia and I both nodded and Elizabeth grabbed her keys. The three of us walked out of the apartment, and even though there was some tension, we managed to calm down. She tossed the keys to me and we all filed into her light blue Prius. As we drove, I vaguely heard the two in the back quietly arguing, but I kept out of it. I knew that I could force them into telling me as soon as we reached the coffee shop. When we arrived, we sat down at a table in the back and Elizabeth went to go get our coffee. She came back a few minutes later and handed them out.

"How has work been going?" Elizabeth asked Thalia. I raised my eyebrow skeptically at her attempt to distract me.

"Good, did you hear about the trial for the serial killer?" She asked, half-disgusted and half-intrigued.

"Yeah, one of my coworker's friends worked the case. Maybe I'll go visit Uncle to make sure that he ends up in the fields of punishment." I watched with amusement as the pair talked about murderers and kidnappers as if they were a regular occurrence. (Which with their jobs, they were) I would've been offended by their bluntness if I hadn't seen Elizabeth fingering the locket that held her sword and Thalia taking deeper breaths. They weren't comfortable, and I knew that whatever they weren't telling me must've been important if they were willing to talk about their jobs to avoid it.

"I'm just impressed that you two get along so well, seeing as you're a cop and you're a lawyer." I said trying to change the subject.

"Not all lawyers are bad, just the ones that do it just to get a payoff. The good ones actually want justice." Elizabeth tried to explain. Thalia just nodded in agreement.

"So, have you heard from Percy recently? I mean you did use him to get me up this morning." I asked. Thalia gasped and turned to Elizabeth with a look of desperation on her face.

"Once again, I didn't tell her anything!" She said panicked.

"All right, I have had enough of this! What on Olympus is going on?" I said frustrated to my breaking point. They both exhaled heavily and looked at each other in silent agreement.

"She's going to find out sooner or later, and the sooner she finds out the sooner she can help us come up with a plan." Elizabeth said reluctantly.

"One of the boys will probably let it slip and I suppose it would be better if we told her. He asked us to anyways." Thalia agreed. Elizabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out an embossed piece of light green paper. She held it out for me to read and I saw the pleading look in her eye, as if she was begging me to help. I almost dropped the paper halfway through.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Grace Kent and Perseus Jackson._

_July 26__th__ 2024_

_You will receive a formal invitation with the time, closer to the date._

On the back of the card was a message in Percy's messy handwriting. I had no doubt that someone had helped him with the spelling.

_Annabeth, I'm sorry that I couldn't ask you in person, but would you be so kind as to be the maid of honor? Grace thought that it would be a good idea to have people close to me in the wedding. I hope to see you walking down the aisle!_

**Author's Note**

**Who hates me? Relax, we just did some plot work in Language Arts and I realized that my other two stories didn't have well developed plots, so this came into being. I promise that you guys won't hate me at the end of the story. On a side note, who hates Grace already?**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Should this be rated T or K+? **


	2. My Brother's An Idiot

**Disclaimer: I am not even out of high school yet, what would make you think that I own PJO?**

**My Big Fat Greek Wedding**

**Annabeth:**

I stared at the paper for several minutes afterwards trying to come up with something to say. I could hear Elizabeth and Thalia arguing behind me, but I was still in shock.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm fine, I just…" I trailed off.

"We didn't want to tell you but Percy asked us to deliver it to you. I don't think he meant to hurt you, but you know Percy, he doesn't think." She said guilt lacing her voice. I looked up at her and Thalia and I immediately knew that they could see through my facade. They pulled me into a hug as I sorted through my varying emotions. I was happy that he was happy, but sad that he wasn't happy with me, guilty because I was thinking that, angry at him for being so insensitive to my feelings, and just downright confused.

"Wait; hasn't Percy been 20,000 leagues under the sea for the last three years?" (**I didn't mean that literally, she was just being metaphorical)** I asked.

"They came up a year earlier due to mechanical malfunctions, and he met Grace while working at the station in Sydney." Elizabeth explained and I noticed that she looked just as sad as I did. Thalia just stood next to me as if she was preparing to catch me if I fell.

"So, she's a scientist?"

"No, she worked at one of the coffee shops near the station."

"Oh." I must've looked pitiful but I wasn't so concerned with my appearance at the time.

"So, how are we going to wreck the wedding?" Thalia asked, finally speaking.

"What?" I was shell-shocked.

"How are we going to wreck the wedding?" She repeated. I turned to Elizabeth to see if she was going to allow it and was surprised to see her nod slightly.

"We are not wrecking his wedding. He's happy." I told them both sternly.

"That's the thing, he isn't happy, he just thinks he is." Elizabeth said, fully supporting the destruction of his nuptials.

"I am not allowing you to ruin his wedding. Elizabeth, I thought you loved weddings, why would you ruin your brother's?"

"I love the weddings when the bride and groom love each other and that isn't the case this time." She said stubbornly.

"I am still not letting you ruin the wedding."

"So you're going to stand there as the Maid of Honor and watch as the love of your life marries some other girl? What about your happiness?" Thalia asked.

"I'm happy as long as-"

"That's a load of hippocampi crap." Thalia cut me off.

"Annabeth, if you won't do it for yourself, would you do it for Percy?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Somehow I don't think that he would approve of me wrecking his wedding for him."

"Come on, I have the entire Hermes Cabin on speed dial," She said resembling a little kid.

"You actually have the entire Hermes cabin on speed dial?" Thalia looked at her suspiciously.

"No, but I have _Sam_ on speed dial and Travis's number." She shrugged.

"We are not going to wreck the wedding and that is final. If I even suspect that you two or anyone you hired is up to something, I will tell Percy." I said seriously.

"I'm not scared of my brother." Elizabeth scoffed.

"Fine, then I'll feed you to the harpies." Then she shut up, "Any other drama bombs you two have to drop on me?"

"Yeah, the entire wedding party is expected at a dinner tonight, especially the Maid of Honor. " Thalia said disinterestedly.

"Why didn't he ask you to be the Maid of Honor, Elizabeth?" I asked.

"He did but I told him that I wouldn't unless it was Annabeth coming down the aisle in white. " She explained casually.

"So he knows your opinions on Grace?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Of course, I've never been one to hide my opinion." She said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we should probably go shopping for the dinner." Thalia groaned but got ready to go. Elizabeth drove us to the mall and we began, "the torturous task that is shopping" as Elizabeth called it. We started in Kohl's and each picked out an outfit to try on. Thalia went first and came out in a black tee shirt and a skirt.

"That is not dressy enough for church, much less a wedding dinner." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

"We don't go to church, mini." She responded.

"You know what I mean." Thalia turned to me and I just shook my head. She went back into the dressing room and came out in a black strapless cocktail dress.

"That is just plain inappropriate for a wedding dinner." Elizabeth sighed.

"It's either this or the jeans." The two argued for a bit as I watched, amused. A few minutes later, Elizabeth gave up and walked into the dressing room and changed into a lilac, strapless, empire waist, knee-length dress.

"I like it." I said.

"You look like an Aphrodite girl." Thalia stated, frowning.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, and wear this to the dinner." She said indignantly, before practically pushing me into the dressing room and handing me a grey dress. It was ¾ sleeve and stopped mid-calf. It had a light blue belt running across my waist with lining of the same color on my sleeve and neckline. Both girls smiled as I walked out and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"You look awesome." Elizabeth said.

"You are going to show Percy what he's missing out on." Thalia smirked. Just then, Elizabeth's phone rang and she put it up to her ear.

"Hey Hot Head." I realized that it was Sam by the nickname. He must've responded because she laughed.

"No, unfortunately Annabeth refused to wreak havoc on the guests, so the services of your cabin will not be needed." Then she whispered something into the phone and I shot her a warning glare.

"All right, see you in about an hour." She hung up.

"We have to go home; my presence is requested at Percy's apartment." I cringed at the last part, an action that did not go unnoticed by either girls, but they didn't do anything. We piled back in the car after paying for our outfits and headed home. Elizabeth dropped us off at our apartment building before leaving for her brother's.

**Third Person:**

"Are you positive that this is going to work?" The man asked.

"As long as everybody does what they are supposed to." The demigoddess replied.

"I can't decide if I think this is romantic, or if I hate you for it." A young woman sitting in the corner said.

"If this doesn't work, you won't be the only one who hates me for this." He assured her.

**Author's Note**

**Ooh. Don't worry I promise I won't do anything to the characters, nothing permanent at least. I'm just joking. Not really.**

**I know this one is a little bit shorter but I wanted to have a chapter for the dinner alone. Can somebody say drama alert? You will finally get to meet the mysterious bride, Grace. I hope I still have some supporters by that time. **

**Just in case you were confused about the phones, Apollo and Hephaestus developed a phone for demigods, the APhone. I didn't really think it would be a good idea to IM someone in Kohl's, so… yeah. **

**Please check out my oneshots, I need some critique! I suppose you could read my full length story too, but that would take longer.**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Got any predictions for the rest of the story? Please do share!**


	3. I Get A Private Pity Party

**Disclaimer: I've run out of creative ways to say that I don't own PJO**

**Dinners and Other Childishness**

**Annabeth:**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror for the fifteenth time and double checked my makeup. I wasn't used to wearing that much and I kept feeling like I was wearing a mask. My nerves were acting up and I had no clue why. (Okay, I actually did but I wasn't going to admit that.) I was wearing the dress we had picked out earlier with my owl earrings, and even though both girls had said that I looked amazing, I was actually nervous. I hadn't been this anxious since I was fifteen and had kissed Percy. The doorbell rang and I forced my body to stop showing how I actually felt. Of course, Elizabeth, being a trained investigator saw past my attempt to conceal my anxiety.

"Calm down, you look like me when I'm serving." She said.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked desperately.

"No, I'm just that good." As if on cue, both Sam and I rolled our eyes. "Come on, Thalia's already in the car."

"I don't suppose Sam will be driving your light blue Prius?" I turned to look at him and almost laughed. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black pants, but he wasn't wearing a jacket, just a light grey bow tie. He seemed to notice my reaction.

"No, I will not be driving her car, and just so you know, it was Mer's idea to wear this. She said, and I quote,'You'll look cute.'" Sam explained, obviously annoyed with her.

"I stand by that statement. You do look really cute." She said smiling. The two turned and began walking down the steps laughing. Ten years later and they still reminded me of the twelve year olds that snuck onto the Argo II. When we got downstairs, I found a black car waiting for us. Sam held the door open for us before getting into the driver's seat.

"Wait, doesn't Elizabeth usually drive?" Thalia asked. Elizabeth huffed childishly and frowned.

"Sam was concerned that I was going to get us killed."

"Why would you get us killed?" I asked.

"My job kind of entitles me to push the speed limit a lot." The image of her little blue car racing at 80 MPH down the highway after another car popped into my head, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Was it just me, or did you see a really funny picture of her driving?" Thalia asked me.

"It wasn't just you." Elizabeth gasped in mock hurt. By the time we were done describing the actual thought to her, Sam had reached our destination. I got out of the car and walked into the building with the other three on my heels. Inside was a room lavishly decorated in gold and maroon ornaments (Not the Christmas kind.) There were a few tan couches and a set of about 5 long tables with deep red tablecloths. People were sitting around the tables, and I recognized most of them.

"What is this, Gryffindor House?" Elizabeth asked from behind me. She didn't seem too impressed by the decor and was determined to start this evening badly. It was after several minutes that she was, reluctantly, pulled down to a chair. I followed the two of them and found a place card with my name on it next to Elizabeth's.

"Hi Annabeth, I haven't seen you in so long." I turned to see Katie standing behind me, holding a glass of wine.

"Hey Katie, yeah, it's nice to see you again. How's Travis?" I asked the daughter of Demeter politely.

"I haven't killed him yet, if that's what you mean." She said smiling.

"So, friend of the bride or the groom?" I asked jokingly.

"Groom. I'm sorry, it can't be easy for you to be here." She said sympathetically.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to give the appearance that it didn't affect me. She just raised her eyebrows, before turning as Travis called her name.

"Sorry, It's been nice to see you again, even though it's not the best of circumstances." I sighed. If the whole night was going to be like that, people giving me pity, I knew that it wasn't going to be any fun whatsoever. (Not that I'd had high hopes anyway.) I joined in some polite conversation with the people around me until everyone found their way to their seats. I was talking with Piper when someone bumped into me from behind.

"Excuse me." He turned to face me and my eyes widened as I realized who it was.

"Oh, hi Wise Girl." He hadn't changed a bit, with his still green eyes and raven hair. I quickly recovered from my shock and responded.

"Watch where you're going, Seaweed Brain." He smiled. Despite the fact that we were celebrating him being engaged, it wasn't as awkward to talk to him as I had previously thought. He sat down next to me and it was then that I realized that his name was on the place card next to mine. It was then that it actually hit me that I was going to be standing next to him as his bride walked down the aisle; it was then that I realized that I was actually his maid of honor. The effect of the realization was only worsened by a young woman sitting down on _his_ other side. She was about my height and had blonde hair and brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate. Percy didn't acknowledge her but I could tell that she was Grace, the girl he was going to marry. _He should be marrying you instead of her, _I thought before shaking the rude thought out of my head. Luckily, Elizabeth saw my sudden discomfort and went to hug her brother.

"Hey little bro." She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"Um, last time I checked, I was older." He said smiling.

"All technicality." She said motioning with her hand.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Sam been keeping you out of trouble?" He asked the younger girl.

"Maybe you should go ask him."

"Maybe I will." Their conversation ended as dinner was served. Waiters and waitresses brought out dishes and set them on the table. _This is a bit extravagant for Percy, _I thought. We were served various foods and there was lively conversation. Afterwards, I talked to some of the more familiar demigods like Jason, Clarisse (Though that conversation did not last long), and even Will. I was sitting on one of the couches and talking with Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Percy, and Sam when Elizabeth had a _fabulous_ (Note my sarcasm) idea.

"Why don't you guys come over to the hotel for one last sleepover, for old time's sake? You're all already drunk and it would be a better idea for me to drive you to the hotel than for you to drive drunk back to your respective sleeping arrangements." She asked casually.

"You do realize that he isn't getting married tomorrow, right?" Jason asked her skeptically. She just frowned at him. After some debate,frustration (Which was not good, considering like she mentioned, we were slightly drunk) and persuasion, she managed to get us to agree. Percy informed his bride-to-be where he would be and surprisingly, she seemed fine with it. During his conversation with her, I turned to see Elizabeth with her two finger's in her mouth, faking a gun. Everyone else saw it too, and soon we were laughing.

"You know, I don't particularly like Grace, she just isn't compatible with Percy, as my mother would say." Piper said out of the blue.

"I have to agree with you there, babe." Jason agreed. Seeing as they were drunk, it was kind of hard to tell if they were serious. Finally, Percy came back and Elizabeth and Sam split cars. Elizabeth and I managed to get the boys into Sam's car and then we all piled into Piper's.( At her allowance, of course)

"Wait why do you get to drive?" I asked.

"I'm completely sober, there isn't a drop of alcohol in my body." She replied, started the car, and we left.

**Author's Note**

**Just so you know, Annabeth wasn't really drunk but she had some wine and that's why Elizabeth was wary about letting her drive. **

**On a completely unrelated note, for those of you who were reading The Road To Olympus before I deleted it, it's back up. I made some plot changes but the characters and personalities and general idea are the same. I fully intend on finishing this one!**

**Read this if you have not read Accidentally In Love:**

**So, at the end of a story, I always do this thing that I call credits. Basically, I make a list of every single reviewer, with those who reviewed multiple times written more than once, and post it with the last chapter. At least 24000 people read Accidentally In Love, so they all saw the credits page. I think that it would be a great way to get publicity, if you know what I mean. Think about that.**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**I only got one prediction. It was from the most awesome reviewer ever, but I would like to hear your opinions. So, predict!**


	4. Nostalgia and Party Games

**Dedication: To Arrow of Artemis, who has reviewed all of my (real) stories.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Nostalgia and Party Games:**

**Elizabeth:**

When we got out of the car, Annabeth offered to help me herd the rest into the hotel room that I was staying in and together, with Sam and Percy, we managed to succeed without any fatal injuries. They sat down on the couch and I knew that we were going to have to find something for them to do before they passed out.

"Hey, you can't leave us in here with them!" Sam protested as I went into the small kitchen area to get some grape juice and sprite. I quickly filled eight glasses, remembering to put real wine in two. I walked back, rolled my eyes, and handed each person a glass, careful to give the real ones to the right people.

"We are going to play Never Have I Ever." I declared holding out the last glass. The three sober adults in the room gawked at me.

"I don't think that it's a good idea to give them more alcohol." Annabeth looked at me skeptically.

"Relax, it's only grape juice. Besides, we need to give them something to do before those two start doing something worse than making out." I motioned towards Jason and Piper snogging each other senseless on the couch. Annabeth appeared to debate my logic before deciding that I was right. Sam raised an eyebrow at me and, knowing that he would figure it out, I went to explain. I whispered my plan into his ear and his eyes widened at the idea.

"What happens if he lets something slip? They're all drunk, it very well may happen."

"The only person in this room that doesn't know is Annabeth. We are going to have to team up against Annabeth to make sure that she is the first one done with her drink. That way if somebody does let the cat out of the bag, she won't remember it in the morning."

"So, basically, you're going to give one of your best friends a hangover because you don't trust your family?" He asked me, smirking. I let out a deep breath, knowing that he would help me.

"You're the one that doesn't trust my family, I'm just using it as a safety net. We need to keep this a secret, all the work we put in will go to waste if she finds out before we're ready." I whispered faking annoyance, but my act was betrayed by the smile that crossed my face.

"I'm guessing that you've finalized your opinion on the matter then?" I rolled my eyes. By that time, everyone was staring at us, sober or not, and I hurried to begin the game.

"Never have I ever... had a mortal step-mother." Annabeth scrunched up her eyebrows in annoyance, but took a drink of her concoction.

"Never have I ever... kissed a son of Hermes." She retaliated and I almost laughed at her. I grabbed my glass and pretended to take a drink.

"Never have I ever... talked to a horse." Sam said and looked at me apologetically. His expression was priceless, it was a mixture of remorse, determination and pride. Percy and I both took a sip of our respective beverages.

"Never have I ever... been a Huntress." Percy smirked at Thalia as he said this and she groaned.

"Never have I ever forgotten who I am." Both of our brothers swallowed down their drink. Several glares and a bottle of wine later, Annabeth and Percy finished their drinks and I smiled with pride for my plan. They were both severely drunk and their brain had probably been damaged in doing so, but it was necessary. The ex-couple was sitting in the corner of the room laughing and I wished that I could just leave them there and let nature take its course, but I remembered my task and began phase 2.

"We are going to play Truth or Dare." Sam said before leaving the room to call Grace. Every other head in the room turned to look at me as I sat down. Their alcohol-poisoned minds understood after a few minutes and arranged themselves in a circle. I looked around the room, pretending to contemplate my choice of victim.

"Pick your poison, Percy." I said trying to hide my smirk as he looked at me suspiciously. While he was deciding, I started to get up to get a bottle of Coke, but felt a pair of hands come together around my neck. I turned around, not bothering to look at my attacker and kicked them in the side, right below the right set of ribs. The effect was immediate and I watched as they fell to the ground, groaning. It was then that a got a good look at my, "attacker" and burst out laughing. Laying there on the floor, groaning, was Sam.

"I'm a demigod _and_ a cop, what did you think I was going to do?" I asked after catching my breath.

"I thought that you would take a second to look at me before drop kicking me." He said still gasping.

"Truth" Percy said from the corner. We all turned to look at him. "We're playing Truth or Dare, aren't we?" There was a set of collective, "Ohs" from around the room.

"Who is your favorite person in this room?" I asked and Sam (who had regained his ability to breathe) raised his eyebrow.

"Annabeth" He said shrugging. "Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to call Reyna and tell her that you hate her."

"I don't really need to. Lizzy over there took care of that for me." He motioned to me and I gasped.

"Don't call me Lizzy!" I snapped playfully. He just shrugged, but pulled out his phone. He did what he was told and we all heard what I'm pretty sure was swearing in Latin. I think that some of those words may have been slightly more inappropriate than others because his face went beet red around the minute mark of swearing. Either Piper knew Latin or she just figured that they were especially rude, because she took the phone from him, screamed into it, and then ended the call. If you've ever heard what a screaming banshee sounds like, that is the perfect description of the sound that Reyna must have heard. Piper kissed Jason's cheek, and whispered something into his ear, probably something that no one under 16 should ever hear, and his face returned to normal.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare" He smiled deviously and I immediately knew what he was planning.

"I dare you to make out with Percy for at least..." I showed him my watch." 5 minutes."

"What?!" If she had been drinking something, she would have done a spit take. She was about to protest more when Percy came over to her and pressed his lips to hers. Any chance of protest died right then and there as we watched the two. After five minutes, I sighed and separated them, having as much reluctance as they did.

"Guys, if I don't tell her now, she's going to hate me for the rest of my life. Annabeth I'm not get-" When we figured out where his speech was going, we all jumped to stop him. Even in a drunken state, Jason was fast and he reached Percy before he could finish the sentence.

"All right, I think that's enough for one night. Why don't we all go to bed?" I asked, trying to prevent any more accidents. Even as I said it, I was debating whether or not we should have let him finish. It was a big risk to take and we didn't know how it would affect her, but it would be amazing if executed perfectly. Once Sam and I managed to get them all to somewhere more comfortable then the floor, I laid out several aspirins and a bottle of water for each and watched. I knew that I wouldn't get any sleep that night.

**Author's Note**

**How do you like it? I thought that it would be really funny if we had the six drunk Big Three Kids, and the future Honorary BTKs (Read my story Her Power to understand that) play Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare.**

**Question of The Chapter:**

**What is your favorite couple; it doesn't have to be PJO related (I will accept predictions at any time, so you can keep sending them in!)**


	5. Nobody Gets A Migrane

**Disclaimer:... I'm not even going to answer that**

**Nobody Gets A Migraine**

**Annabeth:**

I woke up with a splitting headache and got up to get some aspirin. The lights were turned off and I believed that I was in my apartment, so I kept running into things. I couldn't see in the dark and didn't want to risk the immense pain the light would bring, so I tried to feel my way back to my bed. Unfortunately, I tripped on the edge of a couch and came crashing down. To my surprise, I didn't land on the floor, the surface I landed on was too warm and it was moving up and down. Another sign that I hadn't fallen on the floor, was that my, "landing pad" groaned before sitting up.

"Sorry" The headache and the lights (or lack thereof) prevented me from identifying exactly who I had landed on, and it wasn't until he moved his head that I could even make out distinct features in his face.

"No, I probably shouldn't have been lying on the floor anyways." I'm positive that my face went bright red as I realized that I was laying on top of Percy. I rushed to get up and, in the process, slammed my head into the edge of the couch adjacent to us. It was only a matter of seconds later when I passed out.

* * *

**Elizabeth:**

I opened my eyes, panicked, and looked at the clock. I had closed my eyes at Sam's insistence and must have fallen asleep because at least 2 hours had passed. The look of horror on my face only disappeared after rushing into the living room to find that the lights were still off and counting the sleeping figures. _Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Sam, and..._ My eyes widened and I began hurriedly checking the hotel room for the two missing demigods. Finally, I found them laying by the small counter top and relaxed. I could practically hear my brother telling me that my job had made me paranoid. As I walked closer, I saw that Annabeth was actually laying on top Percy and I began smirking. I was about to move Annabeth's arm, which was in an uncomfortable position, when my brother grabbed her and wouldn't let go. That's when I noticed that he was holding the back of her head and an expression of confusion formed on my face. It wasn't that the physical contact was unusual, they had done it quite often even when they weren't dating, but the whole picture gave me a bad feeling. Eventually my curiosity overruled my common sense and, with way more effort than it should have taken, I moved his hand. Her golden locks were matted down by a warm sticky substance that I had come to know well. I parted her hair to search for the source of the fluid and found that the blood was no longer coming out of the back of her head. Percy's hand had provided enough pressure to stop the blood flow and the whole situation had clicked into place. She had gotten hurt sometime between when I fell asleep and when I woke up, Percy had found her and taken her to the counter top to help her as she was most likely unconscious. When he couldn't find anything in the dark, he had used his hand to clot the blood and eventually fallen asleep holding her. Not wanting to wake up anyone that wasn't absolutely necessary, I quietly slipped out of the hotel room and gently knocked on Sam's door. When I didn't receive an answer, I grabbed the spare key he had given me and entered. Slightly less silently, walked over to his sleeping figure and flicked him in the side of the head. As expected, he woke up and his hand shot up in self defense to hit whoever had woken him, but I caught his wrist before he could hurt me.

"What the Hades was that for? Actually, the better question is why are you waking me up at 3 AM in the morning?" He was usually patient with me but we both were quite peevish in the morning.

"Annabeth's hurt." Despite his early morning irritability, his face etched into an expression of concern.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, we'll have to ask Percy when he wakes up." He got up and was about to follow me back to my hotel room when I stopped him.

"You should probably put a shirt on." I reminded him.

"You've seen me shirtless before, and so have they. Besides, it's 3 in the morning, I don't think that they'll care if they can even tell with those migraines " He argued, but grabbed a t-shirt as we exited the room. We went back to the counter top and he felt the back of her head before looking at me.

"It's just a minor concussion. She'll be fine, but let me know if she starts throwing up." He whispered, careful not to wake them.

"We both know that she's going to be throwing up anyway. Haven't you ever gotten drunk before?" I pointed out.

"I have, but you haven't. How do you the symptoms of a hangover?" I rolled my eyes.

"Who was the one taking care of you the last time?"

"I honestly don't remember much of that incident." He shrugged. "I'm amazed that you didn't try to move them into a more incriminating position."

"Trust me, I did but my brother is quite possessive of her and I was barely able to move his hand to see the blood." He smiled.

"Just tell me if she starts throwing up after her hangover wears off." I nodded. "I'm going back to bed, but thank you for actually asking for my help instead of trying to figure it out on your own. You and your stinking pride." I smiled at the phrase that I knew by heart. He left and I sat back in my chair, putting my headphones in and turning my music on. I was not going to fall asleep again.

* * *

**Annabeth:**

I groaned and adjusted my hands on my pillow. It was when said pillow moved that I realized (for the second time) that what my head was resting on was most certainly not a pillow. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and tried to remember the events of the preceding night. I had gotten dressed for the party and Elizabeth and Sam had picked me up. We had reached the party and Elizabeth had invited the six of us for a sleepover where she had suggested Never Have I Ever. That was the last thing that I remembered before everything blurred. I felt another jolt of pain in my head and realized that it was not being caused by the alcohol that Elizabeth had undoubtedly put in my drink. My head was throbbing as well and I felt dizzy as well but that particular portion of my overall ache was not a hangover symptom. Deciding that the knowledge of my exact surroundings would be worth the discomfort, I raised my head to look at my, "pillow." For the third time in twenty-four hours, I saw the raven haired, green eyed, son of Poseidon that I really didn't want to see. (Again, I later found out) I was laying on top of Percy Jackson, the engaged Percy I climbed off the counter top we had been laying on, I heard some snickering from behind me.

"So, I guess I can assume that you two had some fun last night?" I could _hear _the smirk on her face. "Don't look at me like that. I told you I was against the wedding." If it was scientifically possible for my blood to drain and rush to my face at the same time, it would've happened as I realized what she meant.

"What happened?!" I was careful not to wake the person still laying on the counter.

"I'll tell you later; We've got somewhere to be."

"You're just going to leave him here alone? What happens when he wakes up?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No, I'm leaving him here with Sam, Jason and Nico."

"Yeah, and that's so much better. Oh gods." I groaned as she smiled brightly. "Okay, then where are we going?" Her smile only grew.

"We are going to go shopping."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry about the POV switch but it was necessary to understand the entire situation. As for the last chapter's Elizabeth POV, I had to do it because as pointed out here, Elizabeth had spiked Annabeth's drink and she wouldn't have remembered anything.**

**To Guest Readers: You guys are actually really good about this but I just wanted to note that if you review, I'd love it if you put something other than guest in the reviewer name box. It's just so I can put your alias on my reviewer list. I thank all of my guest reviewers but I think that it shows more gratitude from me if I can actually single you out. Thanks!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**As of right now, should I change the rating to T? I'm thinking that I should because of some suggestive material that is and will be written.**


	6. Not Specific Enough

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO.**

**My Ex-Boyfriend's Fiancee**

**Annabeth**

After some arguing and somewhere around 14 different dry looks later, Elizabeth agreed to let me take a shower while she woke the beast (A.K.A Thalia) up. I washed my hair and was horrified to see a dark red substance coming out. It took me a moment to connect my headache, which had slightly subsided, and the blood. More confused than actually worried, I quickly stepped out of the shower and threw on a pair of jeans and tee-shirt. The second that I walked out of the bathroom, into the main part of the hotel room, I was attacked with a pillow that narrowly missed my head. I turned to find the source of the assault, and found Thalia and Elizabeth in the middle of a heated argument, most likely about Thalia not getting up. Rolling my eyes, I went over to the two of them and dragged Elizabeth away by her wrist.

"Hey, what was that for? We have to go shopping and to do that, she has to be awake and up." She raised an eyebrow and shook her head as if reprimanding me.

"Why are we even going shopping? I don't like shopping, Thalia doesn't like shopping, and you absolutely hate shopping."

"We aren't going shopping because I want to, we're going because an, um, acquaintance has requested our presence." I felt like the normality (or at least some of it) of the world returned as she said that. Elizabeth wanting to go shopping was like seeing Chiron in a skirt, uncomfortable and just plain weird.

"Okay, why is my head bleeding?" Her strange behavior may have been explained but the maroon liquid coming from my head hadn't.

"It should have stopped by now, are you sure that it wasn't just the blood from earlier?" She asked and I just gawked at her.

"You knew it was bleeding?"

"Yeah, who do you think stayed up all night trying to keep you from doing things that you'd regret."

"You spiked my drink not the other way around, which brings me to my original question. Why is my head bleeding?" There was no way that she was putting the blame on me.

"Actually, your original question was 'Why are we even going shopping?'" I shot her a glare the second she began quoting me, and she refrained from saying anything but what I wanted to hear.

"You hit your head last night, after I'd fallen asleep and Percy tried to fix it." She relented. Before I could drill her for any more information, there was a knock on the door. I heard Thalia groan from on the couch and suddenly remembered that she was present as well as my annoying ex-future-sister-in-law. The caboose on that train of thought made me gasp and bring my hand to my mouth in denial, as well as make both girls look at me.

"What?" Thalia asked, apparently deciding that she'd been a pain in the donkey long enough.

"Nothing."I answered quickly, and neither girl seemed entirely pleased with my answer. Shaking her head, Elizabeth opened the door to a young woman with moderately blonde hair and brown eyes. If I had been drinking something, I would've done a spit take, because I immediately understood why they had been groaning. She smiled warmly at us and Elizabeth made an attempt to be polite, returning with a smile that I knew was fake, whereas Thalia just groaned again. The woman, who I recognized as Percy's fiancee, didn't seem fazed and walked over to me.

"Hi, I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Grace, Percy's fiancee." She looked genuinely pleased to meet me.

"I'm Annabeth, his..." I couldn't really have said that I was ex-girlfriend, but Grover was his best friend, so I didn't know how to classify us.

"Don't worry about it, he's told me so much about you." From the way that she was acting, it seemed like she knew that I had dated her fiancee and didn't care.

"Hey, where are the boys?" I asked, noticing the lack of Jason, Nico, Sam, and Percy.

"They left while you were in the shower. Last I heard, they were planning on going to Applebee's and then heading to the beach, but who knows with those boys." Elizabeth shrugged.

"You do realize that your brother, and best friend are part of those boys, right?" Grace asked.

"So are my cousins, it doesn't really matter to me. After all, boys will be boys no matter who they're related to."

"Just to clarify, you left three Big Three Kids in the charge of Sam." Thalia looked at Elizabeth incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much." I raised my eyebrow.

"Isn't that maybe, I don't know, dangerous?" Grace looked just concerned as Thalia.

"Guys, Grace is here." I whispered harshly. They were usually **so** careful about making demigod comments around mortals (Note the sarcasm) but I didn't really want to explain everything to his fiancee.

"Don't worry, Percy told me about everything." I'm pretty sure that I blushed, realizing that he would have told her before asking her to marry him. In my defense, I had a hangover and my brain was not functioning properly.

"Anyways, Sam spent the last ten years dealing with me, and I consider that qualifying for Big Three Babysitting. Besides, it's not like Jason's going to do anything, he's Roman." I'm positive that she mumbled something else about Romans, under her breath, and I smiled.

"I suppose that if he managed to keep you from getting yourself killed, he'll be fine." Elizabeth glared at Thalia, and Grace and I started laughing. That world crisis delayed, we all sat down at the kitchenette while Elizabeth made our various drinks. She carefully handed me a coffee, gave Grace a tea, set a Monster Energy out for Thalia, and sat down with peppermint hot chocolate. When Thalia reached for her drink, she shooed her and sent her to go get dressed. She eventually complied because she wanted the straight caffeine.

"How do you drink that, it's the middle of summer?" Grace asked Elizabeth.

"Like this" She raised the cup and dramatically took a sip of it.

"So, I'm assuming that you're the person who asked us to join you for shopping, and I want to know why." I asked Grace.

"Didn't Elizabeth explain everything?" She asked, slightly confused, and I shook my head.

"I told her that we were going dress shopping, but I left out a little bit." Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Huh?" I was lost, to say the least.

"We're not just going dress shopping, we're going wedding dress shopping." I almost spit out my coffee before trying to cover up the mix of emotions that I felt.

"I wanted the people closest to Percy to help me pick out my wedding dress. " Grace said, almost apologetically.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed at someone for not telling me." At the last part, I turned to look at Elizabeth. What I had said was true, I was annoyed, confused, jealous, and sad, but I was not mad at Grace. It wasn't her fault that he proposed to her. Before anything else potentially embarrassing could happen, Thalia came out.

"Are we going to go or not?" She grabbed her drink and we all followed Grace to her car.

**Author's Note**

**I didn't have school today, so I got this typed. If anyone has questions about the story, me, other stories, or just random topics, feel free to PM me!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What's your favorite song?**


	7. We Bond Over Wedding Dresses

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that Rick Riordan isn't a girl**

**Quality Bonding Time**

**Annabeth**

The bridal boutique turned out to be a small business just outside of New York. It was decorated with gold-colored couches (That Elizabeth did not comment on) and white roses, but it wasn't overdone or gaudy.

"Hello, you must be the Kent party." A consultant said sweetly when we came in. She was a petite girl that couldn't have been any older than 20. We were escorted, through the store, into a small section and instructed to sit down on one of the couches. Then the girl, who introduced herself as Taylor, pulled Grace onto the circular platform.

"What type of dress did you have in mind?" She asked. Elizabeth pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket and handed it to Taylor, who looked at her questioningly. Grace nodded slightly as if to assure her that it was what she had chosen and the consultant went to look for the corresponding dress. As Elizabeth walked to back to her seat, she took out another copy of, what I assumed was, the dress. It had a sweetheart neckline with beading on the bodice before spreading out into a simple skirt.

"Why don't we go wedding dress shopping?" All three of us turned to face the bride-to-be.

"I'm pretty sure that we are wedding dress shopping." Thalia responded, her face formed into an expression of confusion.

"I mean that you should look around. It will take her a while to find my dress." She shrugged, and I saw a slight smile appear on Elizabeth's face. Too late did I realize what she was planning, and she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the rest of the store. As soon as I caught my breath, I rolled my eyes at her surprising antics about the dresses. It was only when she seemed positive that I wasn't going to go back to the couch that she released my wrist and went to look for herself. I wandered through the store, not seeing anything that was even mildly appealing to me until I noticed a dress hanging by the wall. It was Grecian style with small tulle straps that spread out into a modest V-neck. A small strip of lace lined the bottom of the neckline and then the dress flowed into a long skirt.

"Wow." Both Thalia and Elizabeth said. I hadn't noticed the two of them come up behind me.

"You have to try that on." It was just Elizabeth that time. Before I could shake my head to protest, she grabbed it and began walking in the direction of the platform. The second that Grace saw her holding the dress and motioning to me, she began aiding in the task of getting me to try the dress.

"If I try it on, will you guys leave me alone?" The three of them looked at each other and nodded, so I reluctantly put the dress on. It was a little bit big in the waist and length but the top fit perfectly, but it looked amazing. If the stunned expressions of Thalia, Elizabeth, and Grace were any indication, they agreed with me. I smiled and turned to change back into my clothes when Elizabeth stopped me.

"Keep it on, Thalia and I are going to try our favorites on and then take a picture." Thalia groaned as she was pulled into the changing room, but knew better than to argue. They came out a few minutes later and I couldn't help but laugh at the appropriateness of their dresses. Grace shared my sentiments and giggled, noticing the connection between their personalities and the apparel. Elizabeth's dress was, needless to say, not traditional in any way whatsoever. It was strapless with an empire waist and a knee length skirt, but I wouldn't have expected anything less out of her. She had always hated how restricting full length dresses were. Thalia's dress was just as fitting, with her unique opinions on fashion. It had thick straps with a black corset starting where the bottom of her bra would have been, and black strips flowing down the skirt. I highly doubted that her father would have let her wear that to her wedding, but it was something that she would wear.

"Stand next to each other and strike a pose." Grace commanded us. Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, I smiled, and Thalia just raised her eyebrow. That was good enough for her, because she snapped the photo on Elizabeth's phone and showed it to us.

"You don't really need my help, do you?" The consultant came back and looked at us in our respective wedding dresses. We thought she was going to get angry and throw us out of the store or attack us, (demigod paranoia) but she smiled and held out Grace's dress. Grace finished laughing and left to go change, while Elizabeth had us take an individual picture, "For the wedding book." That's when she let me change back into my clothes. After she was done taking pictures, she began doing something on her phone with a suspicious look on her face, and I moved over to see what she was doing.

"You know that you could just ask, right?" She said, not looking up from her phone.

"Okay, so what are you doing?"

"I'm not telling you." Thalia, who had joined the conversation out of pure boredom, rolled her eyes at Elizabeth.

"You told me to ask." She smiled smugly.

"I never told you to ask, I simply reminded you that you could ask." Both Thalia and I shot her a look.

"I pity the criminals that you work with if you're like this at work." She smiled, still not looking up from her phone, as I said this.

"What are you doing anyways, texting Sam?" Thalia asked.

"I'm just so annoyed by you're incessant questioning that I'm going to tell you. I was sending a picture of you in a wedding dress to Percy for approval." She nodded towards me as she said, "you," to avoid confusion. I imagine that my face mirrored a deer-caught-in-headlights look when she finished.

"Why do you need Percy's approval on her wedding dress?" Before she could answer, (or rather, not answer) Grace came out of the dressing room. She walked to the podium, stood up tall, and looked at us questioningly.

I thought that she was going to ask how she looked, but she surprised us all by asking, "What were you talking about that made Annabeth's face go so red?" We all smiled and my face returned to its natural color. Grace turned with her back to us and began inspecting dress. The dress honestly looked like it was made for her, the bodice fit correctly and the skirt was just the right length, ending a few centimeters above the ground. Taylor put the veil on and her face lit up at the finished product. She was smiling but crying with joy and she still looked amazing. She looked like a bride.

"I was right." Grace said, calming down. Taylor nodded and she changed back into her old clothes, before we were escorted to the alterations department. The woman inside took Grace's measurements with a tape measure and then began doing something that startled me. She began taking mine.

"Why are you taking my measurements? She's the bride." I gestured to Grace. The woman looked to the other girls, waiting for them to explain. They looked at each other with matching looks that screamed, "I know something you don't know," and then Elizabeth spoke.

"We're also getting the bridesmaids dresses here on Tuesday, so it was decided that we were just going to take measurements now." She explained as the woman finished with me and started on her. After the measurements were taken care of, Thalia, Elizabeth, and I went out to the car because Thalia didn't want to spend another moment in the store.

**Percy**

"Do you think that it's safe to open?" Nico asked hesitantly. Piper rolled her eyes and began the tedious process of removing the tape from the box. When she couldn't open it, Jason took it from her and ripped it open. Inside the cardboard box were three more boxes, decorative jewelry boxes. I carefully opened the first box to make sure that he hadn't programmed the ring to explode, and was pleased to find that it was unarmed (minus the tracking chip I'd requested) and designed to my specifications. I briefly looked into the second box before turning my attention (and everyone else's) to the third box. Piper carefully opened the silver jewelry box as we all stared at the contents.

"You owe Leo big time." Jason said. I continued staring at the last and most important wedding piece.

"Yeah, I owe him." I agreed before closing the box, afraid of damaging what was inside.

"We have to hurry up. The rest of the girls are on their way back." Piper said, looking up from her phone. We rushed to put the box back into the trunk of my car and then returned to our innocent poses in the living room of my apartment.

**Author's Note**

**What do you think was in the third box? I know.**

**Big News, I'm changing my pen name in a couple of hours, so around 5, I'll officially be Elizabeth Torch on fanfiction. Just wanted to let you guys know.**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What is your favorite quote?**


	8. Demigod Movie Night

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I'd be working on the next book instead of writing this**.

**Demigod Movie Night**

_Italics are the scenes in the video._

**Annabeth:**

"I thought you were taking us home." Grace questioned as we walked into the hotel room.

"Yeah, change of plans. We are spending the rest of the days with the boys." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Well, what exactly will we be doing with the boys?" Thalia asked raising her eyebrows. We all smiled.

"You are stuck watching home videos with us." Percy said, walking out of kitchen area.

"What do you mean, home video's?" I asked cautiously. Some of the home videos that I was thinking about were not the most appropriate to be showing his fiancee. Actually, most of the ones that I was thinking about were of us kissing.

"Camp videos." Percy winked at me when he said it, and my eyes widened to the size of saucers. The rest of the boys- and Piper- came and sat on the ground with Elizabeth, Thalia, and Grace leaving me and Percy the two spots on the love seat. Elizabeth grabbed her bag and took out several DVDs, before picking one and putting it in the TV.

_The camera spun before finally focusing on a group of people. The person holding it began walking until the people were distinguishable as Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Elizabeth, Percy and I. We all had matching expressions of confusion and amusement._

_"What on Olympus is that for?" Thalia asked._

_"Why don't you ask Elizabeth? She knows." Elizabeth groaned._

_"I thought you were joking. You can't be serious." We all looked to her for an explanation. "Sam told me that he was going to recruit you into helping him video tape me."_

_"Why does he want to video tape you? Piper asked, voicing the assumed thoughts of everyone at the table._

_"He thinks that I say really stupid things and that I can't hear them, so he's recording them to play back for me." She explained._

_"Oh no, I'm not just going to play them back for you, I'm going to play these at your wedding." The cameraman-identified as Sam- said._

_"Not going to happen." Elizabeth shot him a dry look as we all laughed._

_"Which part, me playing them at your wedding or the wedding itself?" Sam said. _I could hear him smirking eight years ago. _He ignored her annoyance and asked, "So, are you guys in?" There were simultaneous nods from around the table. The camera turned, showing the fourteen year old's face. "Let the games begin." The screen went black before coming up again with Percy talking to the camera, in the training arena._

_"Number One." He said and walked to the side of the arena, where Elizabeth and Piper were sparring, with knives. _

_"The whole premises of the book was stupid. Who would fall in love with their stalker?" Piper said apprehensively._

_"How was he a stalker? He just loved her to the point of looking up her address and sending her anonymous notes." Elizabeth replied, shaking her head. _I half expected the camera to turn off and it to transition to the next occurrence, but she was not done.

_"Yeah, so not a stalker then?" Piper said sarcastically._

_"If he can be considered as a stalker, then I think that it's perfectly acceptable to fall in love with a stalker." The younger of the two girls said as she accidentally cut the bottom of Piper's tank top with her knife. The screen once again changed scene, with Piper and Jason taking the camera._

_"I don't approve of this, but this is number two." Jason said, as if he'd had the argument several times. _Elizabeth ran up to the DVD player and turned it off before she could suffer any more humiliation, as we laughed.

"Okay, next video." She said.

"But you said that we could show the video at your wedding." Nico protested, grabbing his side.

"I said that you could show it at my wedding, not Percy's." She rolled her eyes, and grabbed another tape out.

_"Annie, Lizzie, it's the middle of summer, why are you working on homework?" Thalia asked from her spot next to her tree._

_"Don't call me Lizzie!" Elizabeth snapped, not looking up, at the same time I said, "Don't call me Annie."_

_"It was a valid question. Especially you, Elizabeth, sometimes I think you're an Athena kid." Sam said, rolling his eyes._

_"Well, then you'd be my half brother because you're a real wise-" _

_"Okay! Will you at least tell us what you're working on?" Percy cut his half- sister off. _

_"Which one of us?" I asked._

_"Either." He responded._

_"I'm working on my Pre-Algebra entrance exam." It was Elizabeth who answered his question, to the surprise of the group._

_"If you're working on math, then why don't you have your IPod on?" _I smiled, remembering her insistence on listening to music when doing homework.

_"It's charging." She responded._

_"Can you get another copy of that sheet? I should probably start working on mine." He asked. If she had looked up, she would've seen the devious look in his eyes._

_"Yeah, this one is really just practice." Sam looked at Percy, before dumping his bottle of water on her. Unsurprisingly, she didn't get wet and just motioned for the water to soak him instead. Whoever was holding the camera set it down, and pulled her off the ground, with Sam's help. _The tape finished, but it was Thalia who pulled it out. She went over to the bag and began searching for a specific tape. When she found it, she put it in and pushed play.

_"If your name is Percy Jackson, or Annabeth Chase, put down this video and don't kill us. If you are just another demigod who found this, please keep watching." Came the voice of Travis Stoll. _

_"Before you watch this, you need some background information. Percy Jackson came to camp, five years ago, and was assigned on a quest with Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase. At some point in said quest, they became good friends and eventually ended up going on a bunch of other quests together. Anyways, they like each other but have denying, so we thought that we should show you their first kiss together." Connor finished for him. _My eyes widened again as I realized exactly what video it was. I immediately ran up to the TV, turned it off, and looked at Percy. Instead of the embarrassment and blush that I thought would be on his face, his face was in an expression of confusion and concern.

"Okay, how about we play a game?" Piper said, noticing the tension.

**Author's Note**

**I don't really have anything to announce.**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What is your favorite line from the PJO or HoO series?**

**Or**

**Gremma (Once Upon A Time)**

**Fax (Maximum Ride)**

**Jisbon (Mentalist) **

**Jasper (HoO)**

**If you ship any of those couples, just tell me.**

**If you ship another pairing with any of those characters, tell me why.**


	9. Consorting With The Enemy

**Disclaimer: I haven't ever owned PJO and I never will**

**Consorting With The Enemy**

**Annabeth:**

On Tuesday, I was, once again, woken by the sound of knocking on my apartment door. This time, however, it wasn't Elizabeth acting dramatic and delivering bad news, but Grace who was outside.

"Sorry about waking you up so early, but I was half asleep when I planned the appointment and didn't really care when the set it as, as long as I got to go back to sleep." She looked at me apologetically, while I stared at her in confusion.

"What on Ol-Earth are you talking about?" She may have known but I wasn't entirely comfortable saying things that would have exposed us to anyone else. Old habits die hard, I guess.

"Oh, We're going bridesmaid's dress shopping." She explained, realizing what I was confused about.

I raised my eyebrow."Just the two of us?" There wasn't anyone with her and it was 6:30 in the morning.

Apparently, even before the sun rises, my brain does work. "Yeah, Elizabeth and Piper went to camp, and Thalia said, and I quote, 'There is no way in Hades that I'm going shopping again for another three years!'" I couldn't help but smile at her attempt to imitate the ill-tempered daughter of Zeus, before going to change. Grace was waiting for me when I was done and we walked to her car. Just before we got into the car, she turned to me.

"I'm sorry if last night was uncomfortable for you." She said softly. I was taken aback by her words and it took a moment for me to respond.

"It wasn't your fault, it was Thalia's. Besides, it must have been twice as awkward for you." I was trying to avoid the words fiance and kiss. Instead of denying or confirming the embarrasment, she smiled slightly and we started towards the shop. Any suspicion I had within my mind that the girls were up to something was erased when we did, indeed, return to the same little store as before. There wasn't an introduction or confirmation that we were the Kent party, and we were simply directed to the other section of the store.

"What are the colors for the wedding?" Taylor asked, to me or Grace, I'm still not sure.

"Light pink and white" Regardless of the intended, Grace answered.

"So, you want a light pink dress?" Grace nodded in response." Any other specifications?"

"I was hoping that the dress could be halter top." Taylor wrote something down on a notepad and then left us in silence.

"I would've thought that Elizabeth would have wanted to come to voice her opinions on the dresses." I said, trying to start a conversation. "Then again, she's always said that she'd wear whatever the bride choses. I think she said something about it being her special day."

"I can see her doing something like that. Is she always like that when playing cards?" I laughed remembering the previous night.

_We were playing King's Corner and even though Piper had stopped the video before anything could happen, there was still tension that could have been cut with my knife. It was my turn and I was thinking over and over just to make sure that I had done everything that I could possibly do._

_"Would you just hurry up?" Elizabeth groaned from the other side of the tabe, breaking my focus. Everyone smiled, used to her antics when it came to patience. She was impulsive and impatient, though none of us were completely sure if one was due to the other or if it was just a coincidence. _

_"She'll be done soon." Piper said, laying the charmspeak on thick. She sensed the persuasive tone in Piper's voice and, although shutting up, shot her a look that could only be described as don't-even-think-about-it. I returned to my thought process and decided that I was done, pounding the table._

_"Finally!" Said Thalia, filling in for Elizabeth._

"Yeah, and I think that we've all debated sending her to a counselor for it at some point." I joked. You know those people that you really ought to and want to hate, but are to pleasant and sweet to actually despise? That was what she was like, Grace not Elizabeth, I mean. She was marrying the guy that I had thought that I would, and yet she was too friendly to actually be mad at.

"And Thalia was... pleasant." She had a typical reaction to Thalia. No offense to my best friend, but she can be intimidating with her combat boots, much less her dad. "I'm sorry that didn't come out right. I didn't mean that-"

"Don't worry about it." Taylor picked that precise moment to return. She had a few dresses in her hand, and motioned for me to come with her. As we walked towards the dressing rooms, she handed me one dress to start with. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. The dress was a soft pink with an a line neckline and straps in the middle, forming a circle around my neck. When I walked back to show Grace, she started laughing at me. I attempted to look indignant before cracking a smile and joining her. Despite the dresses good points, it made me look like a pink and yellow poof ball. The next dress had a sweetheart neckline, that wrapped around my torso, before reaching into a strap. It was quite lovely from the waist up but, below, the dress was extremely restricting and I had to waddle back. Needless to say, we did not choose that one.

After several other dresses that were too horrible to even mention, Taylor handed me one last one with an exasperated expression on her face. I quickly put it on, equally exhausted from the previous nightmares, and looked in the mirror. I raised my eyebrow and was pleasantly surprised at the dress. While the others had been extremely disproportionate for anyone, that one fit snugly but comfortably. There was a simple bodice with corset ties in the back and a knee-length satin skirt covered with a few tightly wound layers of tulle. Of course, there were straps that held the dress up, but didn't pull on my neck. I was so distracted inspecting the dress, that I didn't notice Grace coming up from behind me.

"That is the one." Her voice brought me out of my reverie.

"What if it looks horrible on the others?"I asked.

"Elizabeth said that she'd wear anything and Piper should be able to persuade Thalia into it." She shrugged.

"That was not what I asked." She just smiled and I changed back into my clothes. We paid, without being measured, and left the store.

"Don't you have anyone but the three of us in your bridal party?" She turned her head, as if I'd caught her by surprise.

"Of course, but my sister wasn't able to make it until a few days before the wedding." She replied simply, and we drove back to my apartment.

**Author's Note**

**I am so so sorry about not updating, but I actually have a full set of excuses.**

**First of all, I was sick two weeks ago and was literally not able to get out of bed, my stomach hurt so badly.**

**Second of All, I went to my grandmother's for Thanksgiving and she doesn't own a computer at all.**

**Third, My computer broke down and I'm not entirely sure what is wrong. Today, it turned on, so I'm crossing my fingers.**

**In addition to that, I've been reading Scorpius/Rose fics in the Harry Potter department and was concerned that if I started writing, we would have two gingers in the story instead of just Sam.**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What do you want your wedding dress to look like?**

**or (if you're a guy. Not sure why a guy would be reading a romance fic, but I don't judge)**

**What do you want your wedding to be like?**


	10. A Summary of Sorts

**Disclaimer: ...I don't own PJO **

**A Summary of Sorts**

**Annabeth:**

You should know what happens after bridesmaids dress shopping, bride's dress shopping, food and beverage testing, color scheme designing, and an awkward night with the ex (that would be me). Apparently step number who-knows-what is the rehearsal. I've never really understood the point of wedding rehearsals, I mean I get that you want the day to go perfectly but no amount of practice had prevent cold feet or a puking bride. Or at least, that's what I said to Thalia to get her to shut up about the pointlessness of rehearsals. I suppose her point was proved, but since you weren't there, let me give you a summary of events.

Highlight #1

One of the upsides of the night was that the bridal party finally found out where the wedding was going to be held. The grand hall was elaborately decorated with pink roses and banners hanging on the wall. I wasn't thrilled with the adornments made to the room, I had to admit that whoever had designed the building had done an amazing job. There were 30 foot walls accented by large columns which, to my dismay, were covered with temporary gold molding. Candles lit the room and reflected of the bronze colored walls, giving it a warm and welcoming feeling. I couldn't help but feel confused as to why someone would cover such a masterpiece with such objectionable decorations. However, my peace inside the hall was disturbed by someone grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the makeshift aisle.

Disaster #1

When I realized that I had no idea who was pulling me, I jerked back and stared at the stranger, who looked quite shocked by my actions. I'm sure that I would've felt guilty if she hadn't been gripping my forearm with a death hold, leaving a bright mark against my skin.

"Who are you?" I looked at her warily.

"Who are you? I'm the wedding designer. " She echoed, glancing at me disdainfully.

"Annabeth, the maid of honor."

"Well, we have to get going. The rehearsal is going to start soon!" She grabbed me again and I had to restrain myself from flipping her. Instead, I just tugged my arm back and began following her. It wasn't long before we reached the dressing room and she forcefully pushed me inside and shoved me my dress. I threw it on and rushed out of the room to find her, to my relief, gone. Slowly, I began walking towards the wedding hall, when I was grabbed for the third time that night.

"What?" I snapped before realizing that it was Thalia. She just raised her eyebrows at me and smirked slightly. It took me a moment to realize what she was smirking about but I was not pleased with what she was implying.

"That's not it!"

"Sure," She said sarcastically.

"I'm not upset because he's getting married, there was this lady and she was-" I stopped as I saw her face. She just smiled and we walked to the entrance to the hall. Piper, Elizabeth, and a young woman that I assumed was the bride's sister, were already waiting for us. I was about to introduce myself when the designer returned and I stifled a groan.

Disaster #2

As I mentioned earlier, rehearsals can't prevent disasters such as missing wedding rings or puking brides. That is only further proven because a rehearsal doesn't do any good if one of the most important people is incapacitated.

"Where's the bride?" The designer (who I should note was wearing the most provocative clothes possible) screeched as we rushed to cover our ears. "We are five minutes till showtime!" I started rubbing my forehead to help the headache she was giving me.

"It's a rehearsal not the actual wedding."Thalia was just as exasperated as I was, and Piper immediately began trying to calm her down.

"Just a rehearsal? Just a rehearsal?" Piper abandoned her efforts with Thalia and tried to subtly use them on the designer to prevent a screaming match. I heard giggling behind me and turned to see both the bride's sister and Elizabeth trying to be inconspicuous about their laughter.

"This is not funny." I whisper-shouted. The two of them sobered up but kept their smiles and merely nodded. Once I turned back around, I found that, in Piper's absence, Thalia had continued goading the designer and the argument was escalating. The fore-mentioned charmspeaker was running around between the two of them frantically. However, all females present froze and shut up when Jason walked in looking quite concerned and confused.

"What on Ol-Earth is going on?" He caught himself and looked around the room. Piper exhaled and practically fell into his arms, exhausted. Once he got over his surprise, he tried to keep her up but eventually decided on helping her sit down. Then he turned back to us, his gaze shifting between each of us before landing on Thalia.

"...Ask Annabeth." She understood what he meant and threw me under the bus. He raised his eyebrow at me, an expression that looked quite odd on the Roman, and nodded, prompting me to explain.

"She," I motioned to the designer," was freaking out because Grace isn't here and we were all sick of it. Your sister decided to make a _helpful_ comment and your girlfriend has spent the last few minutes running between the two trying to calm her down." I glanced at Piper, sympathetically.

"You guys didn't hear what happened to Grace?" He turned back to his girlfriend.

"I tried to tell them." She shrugged pathetically.

"Grace is sick, we heard her throwing up in the bathroom and she told us to tell you."

"What?" Thalia, who was obviously getting very impatient with the designer, clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle any outburst she may have made. There was some more discussion as to what was going to happen from that point until Elizabeth pointed something very interesting out.

"What were you and Piper doing in the girls bathroom?" I don't think that I have ever seen either of the two of them blush harder.

Disaster #3

Another point proven at the rehearsal was that things are always funnier with strange accents.

After everyone found out that Grace was sick, the rehearsal pretty much went to scrap. The officiant, who apparently had to be present for the rehearsal, had to leave for who-knows-what and, the whole thing seemed pretty much pointless without the bride. Yet, the designer did not give up, much to everyone's chagrin. She called in a favor with a friend of hers who was certified as a justice of the peace. Her friend had the most ridiculous accent that was hard enough to understand without everyone's laughter. So, between the imaginary bride and the minister that I was trying not to laugh at (it is not respectful), I think that the rehearsal can be declared a complete disaster.

**Author's Note**

**For the next few weeks, my updating schedule is going to be really messed up because I'm going to have more time at the wrong time (if that makes any sense). So, I am going to advise that you don't bother checking for updates on this story for the next two weeks after this. On as side note: What do you guys think that Jason and Piper were doing in the girls bathroom?**

**By the way, what I said last chapter about guys reading romance fics, I wasn't trying to be mean. Most of the guys I know wouldn't read romance if it was the last thing on earth to do, and honestly I would find it kind of refreshing if a guy did.**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What is your favorite color?**


	11. As Wild As It Gets(Part One)

**This chapter is dedicated to SummerSpirit18 who has reviewed all of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I'm flattered that you think that I'm Rick Riordan, but you are sadly mistaken.**

**As Wild As It Gets… (Part One)**

I'm not absolutely positive whether or not most wedding parties plan the bachelor and bachelorette parties, but the Jackson-Kent parties were not. So, the events of the night were left to be decided by the six girls involved. They, of course, were not notified of the lack of plans and that is what brought them to sitting in Elizabeth's hotel room, trying to find something to do.

"First of all, I would like to lay down some rules before everyone starts shooting of ideas from the top of their heads." Elizabeth said, much to the surprise of the two Kent girls and the amusement of those who already knew her. Rebecca, the bride's sister and one of the bridesmaids, looked at the rest of the group for confirmation, who just smiled knowingly. The rest of the bridal party had been introduced to their addition after the rehearsal and, although she was extremely confused every time that someone made a, "demigod comment," she fit in well.

"First rule is no strippers and/or hookers of the opposite gender. If you really want to get girls, that's your choice but I make no promise about not looking at you oddly for the rest of your life." She looked around the room as if daring someone to suggest the idea. When no one responded, save for severe flushing from everyone in the room, she began speaking again. "Second rule, no one and I repeat no one is getting laid." She stopped for a second and then amended her statement," Actually, I don't really care if you do," she motioned towards Rebecca," but the rest of us already have significant others, as proved by Miss McLean during rehearsal." Everyone burst out laughing as Piper's face turned a shade of pink that her mother would have squealed over. Besides the change in her complexion, the tan girl's expression flickered with embarrassment before gaining a devious smile that looked quite unnatural on her.

"So, you admit that you and Sam are officially dating?" She smirked at the younger girl's wide eyes.

"Of course not, but you know my personal beliefs regarding that." Thalia opened her mouth to speak, but Elizabeth responded, knowing what she was going to say," No, I am not a prude. Thirdly, anything we do has to be legal. Technically, I'm off duty but I still cannot condone any illegal behavior or rather unnecessary illegal behavior." She looked at Annabeth to confirm that she had understood the reason for the technicality.

Grace looked between the two of them with raised eyebrows before speaking for the first time that night. "So, we can still go to a bar?" The question's intended nodded and she continued. "Or we could just stay here and drink. That way we won't have to worry about anyone."

"I suppose that it would be a reasonable idea considering _some _people present." Annabeth reasoned as she looked pointedly at Thalia. The woman in question simply put her hands up in a sign of surrender and smirked at her best friend. The blonde had stayed quiet during the whole discussion, mostly because she had heard Elizabeth's rules more times than was really necessary. If needed, she probably could have given the speech word for word. Of course, she pry wouldn't actually recite it word for word; she had a little bit more tact, in any situation, than to be so blunt. "All right, let's vote. All in favor of going to a bar raise your hand." Only Thalia raised her hand. She looked around the room, faking offense that no one would support her and then settled for a disappointed expression that Annabeth was pretty sure meant, "You're all eighty year-old sissies." "All in favor of simply drinking here raise their hand." Everyone's hand went up, with her own following a few seconds later. Her hesitation had come as she considered the last time that she had gotten plastered in the hotel room and the position that she woke in, but she realized that she was being ridiculous as Percy wasn't even present. It may have also been contributed to by the fact that she usually drank maybe once in two weeks; it was abnormal to get roaring drunk twice in one week for the reasonably cautious girl.

"Then it's settled. Elizabeth, do you mind if we crash here? I don't really feel comfortable drinking and driving, and you told us that we had to be legal tonight." Grace asked, though whether she ignored the earlier technicality or purposely left it out for the sake of her oblivious sister was unsure.

"I don't really care, but I will be staying sober tonight anyways, so if anyone actually wants to be taken home, I can drive. Besides, Rebecca's room is just down the hall, a few doors down from Sam's." She shrugged as she acknowledged the bridesmaid sitting on the couch, looking rather uncomfortable. Annabeth, of course, saw this as her ticket out of alcohol and began making an excuse.

"I'll stay away from the drinks and help Elizabeth keep you four from doing anything that you'll regret." She tried to pass it off as a simple suggestion to help the younger girl, but none of the occupants of the room were as dense as she was hoping.

"No, you should probably have something. You're going to need it if you are going to make it through tomorrow." Elizabeth whispered to her and Annabeth noted the double meaning behind her words. She knew what the younger girl was implying and she tried not to think about it. That mental pathway had been blocked off years ago, after she spent an entire week trying to figure out what she and Percy's separation meant in the long run. So, instead of putting herself through the frustration of analyzing every single word again, she put her tongue against the roof of her mouth and shot the person in question's little sister a dry look. Elizabeth attempted an expression of absolute innocence, but Annabeth had already turned to the rest of the group. The remainder of the group was in deep conversation about some obscure topic but it was easy to tell that they had all been trying to eavesdrop. Thalia didn't even try to hide that fact and was still looking at the two with an intense expression on her face that looked quite comical on the raven-haired girl. By the time she had figured out that they had stopped talking, it was too late to try and disguise her actions and Annabeth just shook her head. Piper grabbed a bottle of wine from the mini-fridge and poured it into glasses, handing one to each person in the room (including Elizabeth, who at her insistence agreed to have one glass).

"Here's to the happy couple." Rebecca toasted as everyone raised their glasses.

**Author's Note**

**I really don't deserve you guys as readers, you are awesome. 74 reviews on a story that I would probably skip over from looking at the summary and title. Thank You! I know that I should have posted more over break and I did write some more but I just forgot to actually post. On the upside, now that I'm back from vacation (and, to a certain extent, Hogwarts) I'm ready to finish this, so my update schedule will be really weird but in a good way.**

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I am currently taking one and two-shot commissions for PJO. That includes pairings like Liper and Jeyna that I don't support but I make no promise about how long those will be up. If you submit an Idea, I'll put your penname or guest name in the summary and notify you that it is up. I'll also take full length story ideas but those are going to have to wait until I'm done with this. Hope you have good ideas!**

**This is written in 3****rd**** Person POV because I'm planning on rewriting this that way. I'll be posting the edits as I finish them but I'm just rewording a few things, nothing that you'll have to reread.**

**Question of the Chapter**

**What is your favorite day of the week?**


	12. While Under The Influence (Part Two)

**Disclaimer: This-Anything You Recognize=Mine**

…**While Under the Influence (Part 2)**

One of the advantages of getting drunk is that, most times, you can barely remember your first name, much less anything that you've been stressed out about like, for instance, your best friend and not-so-secret love of your life getting married. That makes for a less tense and overall more enjoyable night with the girls. After there was a little bit of alcohol in each of the girls-save for Elizabeth, who was insistent on staying sober-they had taken to playing every cliché teenage party game ever invented as well as a few other obscure pastimes.

"Why don't we play twenty questions?" Elizabeth suggested, watching the rest of the girls with an amused expression on her face. Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper looked at her strangely. They were, much to Thalia's dismay, taking the alcohol much better than the other girls, being half-goddess, and, as a result, still had at least a small about of commons sense.

"I don't really think that we're in the correct state of mind to be playing a mental guessing game." Annabeth replied.

"No, we're going to play it my way and my way doesn't require much any brain power whatsoever." She answered, smirking slightly. It was at that point that the rest of the group seemed to become interested in our conversation. Annabeth had a feeling that demigod's, who knew Elizabeth, were concerned about her smirk while the normal, non-half-godly people were just concerned about what she was going to make them do.

"Okay. And how does your way work, exactly?" Rebecca had become quite assertive as soon as she had finished her third drink.

"We all get into a circle and one of a time, each of us asks a question that everyone has to answer. If you really don't want to answer, you have to do a dare but you can only do one dare per 7 seven questions." Everyone looked at her strangely before submitting and shifting so that they were sitting in a circle. "But first, I need you all to swear on the river Styx that you will answer truthfully." For about the fiftieth time that night, Rebecca looked confused but she repeated the promise anyways. She seemed startled when thunder rumbled in the distance but eased up eventually.

"I'll start with an easy question. What is your favorite color?" She nodded at Grace, who was on her right.** (If they ever said their favorite colors in the books, I apologize because I can't remember and am therefore going on my gut)**

"Light Pink" She answered.

"Pale Yellow" Next to her, Rebecca said.

"Dark Brown" Rebecca had been hesitant and seemingly scared of sitting next to Thalia-not that anyone could really blame her- and had switched seats with Piper.

"Black" Thalia was still a little bit offended that she had been scared and was making the situation worse by glaring at the smaller girl.

"Turquoise or Silver" Annabeth thought through her answer for several minutes before conceding that she couldn't really choose between the two.

"Lavender or Electric Blue" Both Annabeth and Piper had rolled their eyes, fully knowing that she would change her mind before long. Instead of, "dignifying that with a response," as she would say, Elizabeth nodded to Grace to choose a question.

"Who and when was your first kiss?" All people present in the room looked at her, all secretly (or not, whichever you prefer) wondering why she wanted to know.

"Technically, that's two questions." Thalia argued and everyone's suspicions turned to her.

"Jordan Court, when I was 12." Rebecca chose to ignore the comment, in favor of keeping her head. She figured that it would be a bad idea to argue with the girl, but ignoring her probably wasn't the best option either. Luckily, Thalia chose that moment to not be a stubborn donkey and just glared at her, making her flinch.

"Jason, before he lost his memory." She replied, just loud enough for the girls to hear.

"That's not specifi-"Annabeth started before stopping herself. As much as she wanted to tease the younger girl about her and her boyfriend's escapades, she let it be.

"Doesn't anyone care about technicalities?"

"Do you really want to hear about her snogging your brother?" That time, Thalia got a response from Elizabeth. "And now, it's your turn." She mumbled something unintelligible and Piper began smirking.

"Whatever that was, I don't think it was specific enough." Daughter of Aphrodite or not, the girl had decent payback.

"Luke, when I was 13." Annabeth looked slightly horrified that her substitute parents had been making out while she was present but calmed down after piecing it together in her mind. She supposed that she had noticed the two of them but had been too naïve to really figure it out.

"Annabeth?" Rebecca prompted her. "_Crap!"_ She thought as she realized what she had to do. It briefly crossed her mind that she could just do a dare instead but decided to save it until it was an actual emergency.

"Percy, when I was 16." Thalia smiled deviously.

"Was this the underwater kiss or before?" She flushed and prepared a retort when Elizabeth saved her, kind of.

"It was before; when he blew up Mount St. Helens." Annabeth looked at her curiously and she turned to explain herself," You'd be amazed what you can get out my brother when you have the right leverage." She pondered that for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what she had on him before remembering why the whole situation was embarrassing. Unlike the last time her and Percy's relationship had come into question, Grace's cheeks had colored and she looked quite sheepish.

"Sam, when we were 16."

"So, are you guys dating or not?" Grace asked and she simply shrugged it off, leaving everyone more confused than they had started.

"Wait, you kissed my sister's fiancé?" Rebecca caught up and the three half-bloods not colored pink from head to toe, burst out in laughter.

Piper actually decided to play along and answered," Of course not. I'm dating his cousin." That caused a few more snickers from the group but only added to Rebecca's confusion.

"No, that's disgusting. I _am _one of his cousins." Thalia replied.

"Then again, _technically _he dated his second cousin." Elizabeth whispered so Rebecca couldn't hear and the girls burst into a new fit of giggles, the effects of the alcohol appearing more definably. Annabeth looked at the two girls, who she had expected to be tense around each other, with the whole overprotective issue, and had to think about it. She supposed that it was one of those stupid guys-only things that never made any sense.

Realizing that it was her mock turn and, rolling her eyes, explained," Yes, I did." By that time, Rebecca had realized what they were doing, and looked more amused than anything else.

"He's my brother. What do you think?" Elizabeth was a little bit touchy about PDA and so she replied in her typical sarcasm.

Piper looked apologetically at Annabeth and asked her question, "Do you have feelings, as in romantic feelings, for Percy?"

Thalia looked incredibly disgusted, having not caught onto the, "Let's pick on Annabeth," movement, but still answered," Did you not just here me? That's incest." Annabeth thought about what she was being asked and immediately decided that it qualified as an emergency.

"I'll take the dare instead." About half of the room looked dejected, while the remaining three gained expressions that could only be described as malicious. Elizabeth whispered something into Piper's ear, to which she smiled."

"We," she moved her hands to reference the three of them," dare you to call Percy and tell him that you're pregnant." She was completely and utterly confused, having been expecting something that she actually counted as terrible. Shaking her head at them, she picked up her phone and dialed his number. All of the girls in the room, including the two Kents, watched with interest as she put it to her ear.

"Hey, what's up? I'm assuming that you're at the Bachelorette party." Annabeth was partially confused and partially pleased that she could not hear club music in the background, and assumed that they had stayed somewhere where they couldn't burn down the city.

"I have to tell you something." She managed to say with a straight face (Actually, she was still looking at the rest of the girls with a confused expression, but she wasn't laughing).

"What?" He sounded concerned and she began seeing the issue with lying to him, particularly about that."

"I'm pregnant." As soon as she said it, the line went dead and she assumed that he had dropped the phone.

"What did he say?" Thalia asked, warily as if expecting her to spontaneously combust on spot. Before she could say anything, Elizabeth's phone rang and the she went to get it. She and the caller spoke for a few minutes before she sat down and explained.

"We have to cut our game short and go to sleep. " There were complaints from everyone except for Annabeth, who was just happy to avoid retelling the phone call. "Sorry, but you can't shoot the messenger. Come to think of it, you can't really shoot Jason either, because Piper kind of needs him alive, so…" She dropped off. After a few minutes more of complaining, everyone had their sleeping arrangements and we crashed.

**Author's Note**

**Another update! I hope this kinda makes up for my lack of updating lately but at least we are getting closer to the ending.**

**I'm still accepting One-Shot requests. I actually just wanted to amend my original statement and say that I will NOT be writing any Thalia/Apollo oneshots, no matter how many requests that I get for them. I'm sorry but I just can't do that, because it goes against my morals.**

**Question of the Chapter**

**What is your favorite book series (Besides PJO or HoO)?**


	13. Conveniently Timed

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and it's a good thing too!**

**Conveniently Timed**

You see, the absolute best (Note the sarcasm) part about the bachelor and/or bachelorette party is its convenient time in relation to the wedding. Translation: Whoever decided that those parties should be held the night before the wedding was absolutely nuts and completely doomed, because the morning after the night before, both Grace and Rebecca were just as murderous as any titan. Any normal person with a hangover that gets a wake-up call at 6:00 in the morning is dangerous in the very least, and a normal demigod (Isn't that an oxymoron?) in the same situation is deadly, so it makes perfect sense that two all humans plus three demigods were nuclear-bomb-the-world deadly. Of course, the situation wasn't helped by the fact that these extremely ticked people were females.

"What's up your backside?" Elizabeth asked them, having taken to making bad circumstances worse with her teasing.

"One of these days, I am going to get you roaring drunk and then wake you up at two in the morning, just to get the satisfaction." Thalia growled from her seat on the couch. Annabeth looked at her best friend with concern as she guzzled her 4th Monster Energy.

"That would require me to actually be asleep by two." Her smirk only grew as she pointed out her well-earned insomnia.

"Yeah, and there's only one person on his earth who knows what you're up doing at that time of night. Why don't we go ask him?" The smirk disappeared at the remark regarding her best friend.

"Elizabeth…"Annabeth just sighed and shot a pointed look at the younger girl, who looked hurt that she had been told off first. She ignored it and gave Thalia an equally terrifying glare, before rolling her eyes. Even hung over, she was playing peacekeeper between them. Then she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her navel that she knew wasn't because she was pulling a Percy (**Tell me if you understand**), and ran to the bathroom just as Grace and Rebecca were coming back. Eventually all of the girls were made to look at least decent and they began preparing in the bride's room.

"Why don't we give her some more time and start getting ready, ourselves?" Piper suggested helpfully, motioning towards the bride who looked about ready to puke for the fourth time that morning. Seeing that the remainder of the group was too incapacitated by their splitting headaches, Elizabeth nodded and went to grab the dresses and makeup, leaving the daughter of Aphrodite to deal with them. She pulled out the Aspirin that Jason had given her the previous night, before they had left, and threw four into her mouth. Then she handed it to Annabeth, who made sure that no one ended up overdosing. Neither one was exactly sure why Thalia's reaction to the alcohol was equal to Rebecca and Grace's, seeing as she should have a higher tolerance, but it wasn't exactly a subject they wanted to touch with a ten-foot pole. If they questioned her, it would simply end in them concluding that it wasn't their fault, being plastered themselves and then blaming Elizabeth, who would get defensive. The young woman in question returned and the three of them stepped back to evaluate the others. Each had thoughts similar to, "We're going to need a ton of makeup."

"We are going to have to split this job between the three of us." Annabeth reasoned, trying to figure out the best arrangement for all involved. "I suggest that we each take a person and help them while periodically trying to get ourselves ready." She looked at them and, seeing no direct objections, continued, "I'm thinking that Piper should take Thalia, and Elizabeth can take care of Rebecca for the time being. Do you think that you can handle her?" She directed the last part at Piper, who nodded but looked confused.

"I can do it, but shouldn't you take her? I mean, she is your best friend, and will probably respond better to you."

"Well, I figure that she will probably be the least cooperative and you can at least dial her down to normal with your Charmspeak…"She left it open ended and looked for a response in her face.

"Come on Pipes, it will be great family bonding with your near-future sister-in-law/cousin." The youngest of the three chirped, trying to withhold a snicker. Annabeth simply ignored her while Piper shot her a glare, which only fed her laughter. As she burst into tears from laughing so hard, the other two turned to their, "projects", one bearing a look of determination while the other's seemed to scream, "Dear gods, help me." (I'll leave you to figure out which one for each.) Annabeth slowly walked into the bathroom to retrieve Grace and after a few more minutes of puking on Grace's part, they walked out to begin the strenuous make-up process. As she began working on the bride's makeup, she started wishing that Aphrodite had decided to attend the wedding after all. She had blatantly refused to even step foot within fifteen miles of the place as soon as she found out that it was _not _Annabeth getting married to Percy, and therefore, they had lost their makeup artist and stylist. However, when she stepped back to look at her work, she couldn't help but feel pride that she had managed to pull it off. Any and all signs that would hint that Grace had been puking had been taken care of and covered with concealer and a tan foundation that made her brown eyes stand out. She had covered her eyes with a very pale pink and her lips with a peach, giving a resemblance to a brown-eyed Barbie doll. She smiled as she thought about what Thalia would say about Barbie dolls and consequentially, the bride.

Apparently, Grace was just as stunned at her appearance and immediately sobered up. She mirrored Annabeth's face with a small smile and got up out of her chair. The aforementioned sat down and they swapped roles, with the artist taking special care not to smudge anything and perfect everything. Annabeth didn't need as much concealer and her foundation was put on in lighter layers, due to her already tan California skin, but her eye shadow and liner were the same. She felt her hair being pulled up and, when she was allowed to open her eyes, her hair was tied into a French twist with tightly wound curls flowing down her neck. Grace had to admit that while she looked like a perfect Barbie doll, Annabeth resembled a goddess. The later, of course, would never admit it but her artist's sentiments were obviously shared with the rest of the party, as they all gasped. She almost jumped out of her seat, hearing the noise, because she hadn't even known that they were behind her. Her obliviousness alarmed her, thinking that her senses had lost their effectiveness and that she was getting careless, but eventually put it down to her concentration on staying still. The group went to help Grace put on her dress and had most of it completed when they left Annabeth to finish, going to put their own on. By the time that she had finished with the bulky, albeit beautiful dress, the others had finished and she was left to change alone. She stripped down to her underclothes and began pulling the dress up her legs when she heard loud arguing outside the door. Suddenly, the door slammed open and she rushed to pull it up all the way as a someone who looked very ticked stormed in, someone very _male _stormed in.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry, it's a tiny bit late but it took me a little bit of time to decide whether I would do the preparations or the Bachelor party.**

**I'm still taking one-shot requests and am open to most pairings!**

**Question of the Chapter**

**If you could be any animal, what would you be?**


	14. Mauled by A Percy

**Disclaimer: I may be optimistic but I think you guys are getting it**

**Mauled By A Percy**

There is no particularly decent way to lead into the events within that bride's room, and so I will simply leave you to begin with a statement. There is absolutely no good side to being pinned to a wall, half- naked by your engaged ex-boyfriend.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Had she not been pinned to a wall, Annabeth probably would have laughed at the expression on Percy's face as he yelled. Or maybe it wasn't the pinned-to-a-wall part that she had an issue with, it was the fact that she was half-dressed and the more-than-slightly inappropriate skin-to-skin contact was distracting her from the hilarity of the situation. She squirmed out of his grip as best she could while trying to keep the dress at a decent height on her body, and finished getting dressed. The situation would have been a few degrees less awkward if he had not been staring at her with a mixture of anger, frustration and confusion evident on his face.

She looked at him for a second, took a few deep breaths and calmly responded, "No." If anything, the statement seemed to go straight through his brain, without registering at all. The look she gave him, however, shocked him back into reality. The effect was short-lived, though, as her reaction to his accusation sank in.

"Then why? You said… "He continued muttering for several minutes, never finishing his thought aloud and if the situation had been different, she most likely would have corrected his terrible grammar.

Finally, her patience wore thin and she snapped at him, "Would you speak up?" Her voice broke his thoughts and his head snapped up to meet her gaze.

"I'll speak up if you explain." He replied, uncharacteristically diplomatic. She was slightly taken aback by his unusual response, but the quite piercing look he was giving her didn't help her train of thought.

"Deal," She conceded, not backing down from his questioning expression. She waited for him to poke and prod her with questions but when it was apparent that he was expecting a point-blank answer, she started.

"Last night was your fiancé's bachelorette party," She pointed out what he already knew and had to keep her voice level to hide her displeasure at the entire statement. Of her very broad skill set, lying had never been a talent of hers and, although not technically lying, omission of the truth had been left out. In general, she just didn't have a particular talent or use for deception. He didn't seem to pick up on her inconsistency and she continued, warily. "Your little sister and cousin got me drunk, "That wasn't entirely true either but blaming the two made her feel a lot better about being irresponsible. " and we played some party games involving certain things that I did not want to do. As punishment for my hesitation, your cousin's girlfriend made me call you and tell you that particular lie." She knew that she was being unnecessarily vague, but even as drunk as she had been, she remembered that certain things had been said that she didn't really want him to hear. Not that any of it was anything that he didn't know, but a woman can only take so much embarrassment and she was pretty sure that she'd reached her quota.

Percy continued standing there and looking at her suspiciously until he finally spoke," So, you aren't pregnant?"

"No." That seemed to satisfy him, but he looked like he was going to say something else when the door opened to reveal a frantic wedding planner surrounded by Piper, Elizabeth, Grace and Rebecca. They all looked like they had been fighting to keep her out of the room.

"NO, YOU CANNOT SEE THE BRIDE BEFORE THE WEDDING!" She screamed and everyone looked at her with a confused expression on their face. Elizabeth whispered something into her ear and her matching confused expression turned into one of horror as she rushed to cover Grace. At that point, both of the original occupants of the room were laughing with tears in their eyes.

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Percy smiled brightly and kissed her cheek before literally running out of the room, trying to avoid the crazed woman at the door. As he ran down the hall, he turned back to make sure that he wasn't being followed and was terrified to see the planner chasing him down the hall.

Had he not been in such as rush, he would have also seen the rest of the girls, joined by Annabeth, laughing at his antics and heard his cousin's sarcastic remark. "I'm not positive but I'm pretty sure that that isn't what he meant when he said he was being chased by girls." Unfortunately for Annabeth, the peals of laughter could only distract the extroversive girls for so long before they began the third degree.

"So, what did he ask? He seemed pretty ticked when he went in there."

"Ticked, are you kidding me? He was about ready to nuclear bomb the planet."

"Would you both just shut up, I want to actually hear what happened." She wasn't entirely sure who asked each question but, knowing her best friend, assumed that Thalia had made the second comment.

She was still too confused to answer any questions, so she was thankful when her saving Grace cut in. "Hold on, just give her a second to catch her breath."

"He just asked whether I was pregnant or not, that's all." She shrugged and replied as soon as she regained her ability to speak.

"So, he didn't make a play for you? No stolen kisses? No declarations of love?" Elizabeth asked only half-serious and Piper smacked her.

"He's getting married and the bride-to-be happens to be in this room right now." The tan girl hissed as all eyes turned to the aforementioned, trying to gauge her reaction. Grace simply looked at them all strangely and started laughing, successfully defusing the tension.

"I can take a joke." She replied after they had caught their breath, in response to everyone's odd looks.

"What time is it?" Annabeth had to ask, realizing that time had been wasted as she argued with Percy.

"Oh, it's only eight. We've still got three hours to go." Rebecca shrugged and the girls sat down on the couches littering the room. They sat in plain silence, each thinking about different issues due to the impending celebration and relishing in the chance to simply breathe.

"So, why pink?" Annabeth's voice broke the reverie as she tried to steer her mind clear of depressing wedding thoughts.

She had directed the question at Grace, but didn't move her head. "When we were little, our mother used to run a small flower shop with the flowers she grew in our backyard. All of the flowers she grew were beautiful but she had a certain affinity for the pink gardenias, which she grew in a specific patch every year. On our birthdays, she used to put them on our pillow before we woke up, so they would fall when we got up. After she died, the garden fell into a state of disrepair but we spent all the time we could spare trying to save them." She spoke with such tenderness in her voice that Annabeth couldn't help but feel sympathy for both girls.

"Well, I suppose I should warn you: Percy has only managed to keep one plant alive in his life and that was with his mother's help." She joked, remembering how lovely the moonlace had looked on his bedroom windowsill. She had never entirely understood the significance of the plant, despite Percy's entire explanation of his time on Ogygia, but had recognized his reverence towards it. Grace laughed lightly and Annabeth didn't need to be able to see her to know that she had a smile on her face.

Unbeknownst to any of the girls, a figure stood watching in silence from the doorway. Percy couldn't help but smile at Annabeth's reference to the moonlace, or at least that's what he thought she was referring to, and it only made him surer of what he was planning. He knew that he had his family, all of its, general support and, although he was worried that it wouldn't be perfect, knew that he would survive it. After all, there are worse things in the world that could happen. He would have stood there in the doorway until he had to leave but he heard the wedding planner (Why did I ever hire her?) down the hall and quietly slipped away to avoid the crazed woman.

**Author's Note**

**My excuse for not updating was that I was sick and couldn't think straight much less write anything.**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**If you could describe yourself in one word, (it can be extremely vain) what would it be?**

**On a side note, could anyone recommend good Harry/Ginny fics? I'm reading a few and was hoping to narrow it down a bit.**


	15. Here Comes The Bride

**Disclaimer: Consider this disclaimed**

**Here Comes The Bride**

"Grace, why did you have to pick such uncomfortable shoes? I'd kill for my combat boots back." Thalia whined for the fifteenth time as the girls talked on the couch. They hadn't moved from their previous positions, save for when Rebecca went to get coffee-which had been an hour and a half before.

"I don't know. Why is the sky blue?" She replied, exhausted. The girls probably would have fallen asleep if it hadn't been for Little Miss Planner, who was literally a few seconds away from being murdered. Even Piper, who was the most patient of the group, had to have been restrained from beheading the obnoxious woman with Katoptris.

"My great, great grandmother created it that way." The former huntress snapped back with a smug expression on her face. No one in the room who was in on the "secret" was particularly surprised by her explanation and Rebecca simply assumed that she was joking due to her crankiness.

"Did anyone hear if Leo was coming? When I called him, he said something extremely vague and then hung up on me." Piper asked, trying to keep the atmosphere of the room at least civil.

"I don't know. He called Sam earlier and I can go ask him if you want." Elizabeth practically jumped at the excuse to leave the room and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You're going to leave anyway, so you might as well do it with a purpose." She practically sprinted out of the room and all of the girls remaining in the room had to struggle to contain their laughter.

"We need to find something to do before we lose another bridesmaid." Annabeth pointed out. She was sure that if they didn't start doing something productive- or at least mentally stimulating- she was going to lose it.

"Well thank you for pointing that out Captain Obvious," Went Thalia's _cheery _voice from the other side of the room. Had she not been so tired, she would have snapped back with some lecture about trying to occupy her. However, as it stood, she was pretty proud of herself for managing to form a complete and coherent sentence. Suddenly, a light pink flat came flying near her head and she had to duck to avoid getting smacked in the face.

Once she was sure that the coast was clear, she turned her head to find her attacker. She wasn't surprised to see Thalia already pulling off her second flat and preparing to let it fly _or _the are-you-serious looks directed towards her. At least when she realized that everyone was looking at her, the raven-haired girl had the decency to look somewhat guilty.

"What was that for?" Grace asked.

"I'm tired, cranky, and these shoes are killing me or were, anyway. Usually I'd throw them at Jason but he's not here right now." She explained with an even tone, as if she was talking about the weather and not attacking her best friend with footwear. Grace looked like she was going to press the matter some more but Annabeth just shrugged, telling her to let it go.

"Alright, let's all just calm down and try to think of something to do for the next…" Piper looked at the clock," fifteen minutes." Annabeth knew that she was charmspeaking them but knew better than to make a big deal about it or-gods forbid- stop her. She supposed that a group of docile but spell-bound women was a few times better than voluntary and deadly ones.

Just then, Elizabeth walked back into the room with a bored expression on her face. "Pipes, Leo was planning on coming despite his vague answers, but there was _another _explosion in his lab and he's busy rebuilding. However he did say that he was sorry that he was going to miss out on all of the hot girls at the wedding. "They all looked at her with an odd expression on their faces. "His words, not mine." She defended, putting her hands up in a mock surrender position and sat down next to Annabeth. Just as the room had returned to somewhat normality, Little Miss Planner ran in.

Panting, she frantically yelled at the girls, "You have, "_Pan, "_To line," _Pant, _"up right," _Pant, _"Now. Hurry up!" After she finally caught her breath enough to finish her sentences, she began physically shooing the girls out the door. When they arrived in their proper places, they were greeted by the boys and Annabeth couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous as she watched the respective couples.

"Makes you feel kind of lonely, doesn't it?" She had been so distracted by her friends that she didn't hear Grace come up behind her and, as a result, jumped at her voice. Once she realized that the person who snuck up behind her wasn't trying to kill her, she put her hand on her chest in relief. "Do you have someone waiting for you at home? If I'd have known, I would have invited him as well." As she continued speaking, her breaths shortened and became more frequent showing the last minute panic that was suddenly occurring.

Annabeth knew that she should do something but, knowing that she was simply refocusing her pre-wedding jitters, wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to do, so she settled for answering her question. "No, you don't need to worry. There isn't a boyfriend that I would have invited anyway." Grace visibly relaxed at her words and she considered her job done.

"Get in order!" The planner yelled and the entire group fell into line. Rebecca stood at the front with a man that Annabeth had never seen before, and Piper stood behind her, by Jason's side. Elizabeth and Sam followed them with Thalia and Nico on their heels, leaving Annabeth the last to walk down the aisle before Grace and her father. Nervously, she adjusted her dress several times and began toying with the silver bracelet she was wearing with it. She wasn't stupid, and she knew exactly why she was feeling like she was about to throw up but she had to stick to her original statement regarding the wedding and that was final.

Elizabeth turned to her and asked her, "Are you okay?" She nodded and continued fiddling with her bracelet.

"I thought you had become indifferent to this." As she joked with the younger girl, her heartbeat slowed to a normal speed and her breathing stabilized.

She wasn't entirely sure what she had expected as a response to her statement but the reaction she got was quite interesting for the situation. Elizabeth simply turned back to her and, with a sly smile that Annabeth was positive had come from her time with the Hermes cabin, quoted Elie Wiesel, "Indifference is the epitome of evil." She didn't have much time to think about exactly what that meant because the music started and Rebecca began walking down the aisle with her escort. One by one, the bridesmaids trickled down the makeshift aisle until she was the only one left. She was trying, to the best of her ability, to avoid looking at the groom because she wasn't positive about how she would react and wasn't really willing to experiment.

Of course, avoiding someone who is in front of you is especially difficult when you are expected to hold your head high in pride and so she did end up seeing the groom. And it was at that point that she almost had a heart attack because it was not her raven-haired, emerald-eyed ex-boyfriend waiting at the end of the aisle, rather a brunette man that she had never seen before. Her overly perceptive mind was bombarded with emotions that she wasn't and wouldn't be ashamed to admit were positive, such as relief. It was also at that point that her escort, who she had not bothered to pay much attention to, pinched her and she had to bite down on her tongue to prevent a shriek from emitting from her mouth. One hundred percent **not **in the mood to be dealing with whoever it was due to the hurricane of emotions swirling through her mind, she turned as elegantly as she could to her escort and glared. Or at least she would have glared, had the man standing next to her have been anyone but Percy.

**Author's Note**

**THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED QUITE YET. There are a few more chapters that need to be implemented for clarification but I would like to remind everyone that any reviews to be put in credits should be turned in soon. My goal is to beat 154, which is my other stories review count. **

**I would also like to call attention to my new Silena/Beckendorf One-shot. Check it out!**

**Question of the Chapter**

**What is your favorite plant?**


	16. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own PJO and keep it in my closet along with Bones, HP, and The Sherlock Files**

**Seeing Red**

If you've ever been so mad that you literally saw red, you have a fairly good idea of what Annabeth was feeling throughout the wedding. Her head was swamped with too many emotions to count, and her brain functions could have been compared to those of an overloaded computer's. She was vaguely aware of handing Grace the ring and hearing the bride and groom - whose name she didn't even know - say I do, but she had absolutely no idea who was sitting in the front row of the church or even what Grace's new last name was. It wasn't until she began walking back down the aisle with Percy that she was even able to form coherent thought.

"Perseus Jackson, I'm going to-"She began harshly whispering to her escort as soon as they reached the doors, but he cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth. As she reopened her mouth - as much as she could with his hand over it - with the intention of biting him, she realized that everyone in the wedding party, save for Grace and the groom, was looking at her with amused expressions. Ultimately, instead of biting Percy, she closed her eyes and counted to ten in an attempt to calm down and regain her usually rational mind. Even as ticked as she was, she knew that murdering him in front of 10 odd people was not a good idea. Instead of strangling him, she settled for an open-ended threat under her breath, "You are going to give me an explanation or I swear I'll..."

Despite his confidence that she wouldn't hurt him, (yet) he gulped at her challenging glare and began running through ways to explain that wouldn't get him killed. After a few minutes of watching him, "simmer," Thalia decided that she would take pity on her cousin and began pulling Annabeth, along with Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Piper, to her brother's car. To the girls' relief, she calmed down as soon as they were out of the parking lot.

The reception went in quite successfully with Annabeth politely managing pleasantries and making rounds through the hordes of guests while seething with annoyance as she waited for her explanation. She actually felt that she could improvise her way through the night until someone brought up her speech. Realizing that she couldn't give the one that she had written about Percy and Grace, she began thinking through possible explanations for her lack of preparation. After trying to come up with excuses, she started mentally writing a rough draft with minimal success.

"Sure, I can come up with a trap for a gigantic spider within a few minutes, but I can't rewrite a speech." She knew that it wasn't really the lack of time that was preventing her thought process from working but rather the lack of information. The fact that she didn't know the groom's name, or how long they had known each other, or even how they acted together, didn't exactly put her in a comfortable position.

A tap on her shoulder brought her back from her thoughts and she turned to face Nico, whose expression told her that he was altogether too happy with himself. "The girls thought you might need a little bit of help." He forced a small piece of paper into her hand and walked away, leaving her startled and confused. Before she got a chance to look at the mysterious note, Grace called all of the guests to their respective tables for dinner and she had to take her place near the head of the main table. All eyes turned to her as she inconspicuously opened the piece of paper and stood up, silently wishing she had a backup plan.

Slowly and deliberately, she began to read, "I could spend a good few hours telling you everything that I know about these two," A she said this, Grace looked at her strangely and she continued to reassure her that her wedding wouldn't be ruined." But today isn't really about the past. Today is a day that these two are going to remember forever, a day to live in the moment and forget about what has been said or done before. This, "She looked up and around. " is a day to forget past mistakes and to look forward because what we are celebrating today is a new couple, ready to take on the world. Let's hear it for the happy couple. "The relief washed over her as she finished and sat back down in her seat. Her head kept spinning as Percy presented a quick, lighthearted speech, which only made her annoyance with him increase. The night went by in a blur of voices, jokes, and memories that Annabeth had no part in whatsoever, until everyone but the eight demigods left. Sensing the tension that was sure to arise once the two were in a more private place, (Which apparently included direct family members) Piper and Elizabeth dragged the rest of the group out of the big ballroom, leaving Percy and Annabeth to, "talk," it out.

The moment they left, Annabeth spun around and turned on her ex-boyfriend, "You foul, insolent, arrogant, little child! How dare you?" She wasn't entirely sure what she was mad at him for, but she continued yelling at him for a good few minutes until she realized that she was simply talking over his explanation.

"I'm sorry. I had a wonderfully laid out plan and a perfect explanation for this whole situation but that completely went to scrap once I saw you again." Confusion replaced most of the anger as she watched him. "I met Grace and Ryan while I was working on the submarine. They were already planning to get married, but they wanted a much smaller ceremony. At that point I was still sore about our breakup and when they started to interrogate me about having a girl to go back to, I just ended up explaining everything to them. "

She had to interrupt him as he finished his sentence, "You said that you were fine with breaking up!"

"Well, what else was I going to say? I'm not even sure why I'm explaining this to you because it obviously doesn't matter to you anyway." Every bit of frustration that had built up over the previous years flowed out as the two continued yelling at each other.

"What would make you think that?"

"You were the one who wanted to break up!"

"I was stressed! My dad was in the hospital, my best friends were running around the country, and then I suddenly find out that my boyfriend is leaving me just like everybody else." The meaning of the words didn't register immediately but when they did, Percy's face softened.

"What?" The angry words were left behind as his loyalty triumphed over his frustration.

"I'd literally just found out that my dad was in a car crash and I went to talk to you when you had the, 'Great,' news that you were leaving across the world. " As she finished her sentence, her voice cracked and the already shrinking distance between the two disappeared. The hug was probably just what she had needed, even if it was three years late.

"Is he alright?" She merely nodded and he decided that it would be good time to finish his explanation. "Basically, we hijacked their wedding so that I could do this." He reluctantly let go of her to get down on one knee and pull something out of his jacket pocket. The decorative sea-green case was pretty, but its beauty paled in contrast to the small, round bead resting inside.

"I figured that an engagement ring would be too normal for you, so I had this made to fit on your camp necklace." The silver bead bore an etching of two rings with barely visible writing beneath: Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain.

Of course, Aphrodite had promised to make the two demigods' love lives interesting. "So, you expect me to completely forget how ticked I am with you and accept a proposal?" He looked up at her very serious face and felt most of the hope drain out of him.

"I was originally planning that you would be so incredibly ecstatic that you wouldn't even remember that you were mad and I would be automatically forgiven for whatever I did to get to this point." The incredibly adorable look on his face made Annabeth roll her eyes.

"You are really, really lucky." She kissed him and although she wasn't entirely positive, she thought that she heard the cheers of her nosy family from behind her.

_So, I have officially filled you in on everything that you really needed to know. I'm sure that, by this point, the happy couple has sent you a copy of the wedding scrapbook, if not a video of the actual ceremony itself. I'll let you watch the real wedding on your own, but I figured that it might be a good idea to explain the precursor_. _I also feel that it is necessary to remind Frank that this is NOT A GOOD IDEA FOR PROPOSING. _

_With Love,_

_Elizabeth_

**_Author's Note_**

**_How do you like the ending? I would like to confirm that I was the one that sent that review, I had technical problems with an update and I was Not waiting for more reviews. I have kinda big news, so read below._**

**_So, as I finished typing this story I realized that I was way more excited to be done with it than I should have been. It isn't really anything to do with you guys, because you're awesome but I feel like I've lost my PJO writing drive and, so I need to take a step back. For me, that means completely rewriting my profile and deleting extra stories, so in addition to cleaning up my writing junk. I'm planning on deleting this story. It's at the point where it needs work but is still usable, and I can't fix it. I WILL POST THE CREDITS ON SUNDAY AT THE LATEST, and then wait about two weeks before deleting it, so anyone that still wants to read it can. Then I'm planning on rewriting Accidentally in Love without OCs at some point, along with my current project, which is a Scorrose (Harry Potter) Story. I actually want to finish writing that before I post it, so it's going to be a while. I will also be trashing my official OCs because everyone, including me, hates OCs when they aren't added correctly and that is really hard to do in this fanon._**

**_-Elizabeth Torch_**

**_Last Question of the Chapter_**

**_If you could have any superpower, what would it be?_**


	17. Credits

**Credits**

**I just want to thank every single reviewer. The story wouldn't have turned out as well as it did without you guys. It's your support that keeps me going.**

**Musical Dream**

**Arrow of Artemis**

**hunterofartemisride**

**Artemis-vs-the-hydra**

**rawk13555**

**KatieElizabethGrace**

**Arrow of Artemis**

**Daughter of the hearth**

**Daughter of the hearth**

**Daughter of the hearth**

**KatieElizabethGrace**

**Arrow of Artemis**

**LaCie**

**Me and My Luck**

**AdriRocker13**

**Arrow of Artemis**

**Kittykattyswonderland**

**Kittykattyswonderland**

**Guest**

**Kittykattyswonderland**

**KatieElizabethGrace**

**rawk13555**

**patsgirl13**

**Berkwood Court**

**Arrow of Artemis**

**pippincloud**

**pippincloud**

**Dark at Noon**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain**

**Arrow of Artemis**

**KatieElizabethGrace**

**strikenotes**

**Daughter of the hearth**

**Distantwave**

**Distantwave **

**Distantwave**

**kitty9100**

**kitty9100**

**Goddess of Jasper**

**Guest**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain**

**Anne**

**big bang fan 9**

**Arrow of Artemis**

**S0n 0f PosEidon**

**pippincloud**

**Sup**

**Keeta-x-Tribias**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain**

**Daughter of the hearth**

**Artemis34**

**Herongray**

**Blayze**

**Herongray**

**Arrow of Artemis**

**Mythomagic101**

**Son of chaos**

**Guest**

**Arrow of Artemis**

**storycat12**

**Distantwave**

**Percabeth1656**

**lillipop9066**

**lollipop9066**

**booklover1234567890**

**booklover1234567890**

**Sisi**

**SummerSpirit18**

**Distantwave**

**Mythomagic101**

**Annabeth Chase child of wisdom**

**Percabeth4**

**Mythomagic101**

**SummerSpirit18**

**Distantwave**

**Mythomagic101**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain**

**Some guest**

**Guest**

**In Your Dreams Bubbleface**

**SummerSpirit18**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain**

**Mythomagic101**

**Mythomagic101**

**TeAmLeO.56**

**Muffin Russell**

**Percabeth02**

**Percabeth02**

**Percabeth02**

**littlemisslaugh**

**Guest**

**MegJackson**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain**

**Lilith Jae**

**Rockin'Benjamin**

**In Your Dreams Bubbleface**

**Muffin Russels**

**Guest**

**DandelionsAndDaydreams**

**SummerSpirit18**

**Mythomagic101**

**KanjiofRai**

**DandelionsAnd Daydreams**

**Distantwave**

**demigodlova**

**liv**

**GirlHayley**

**Guest**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain**

**Guest**

**In Your Dreams Bubbleface**

**Mythomagic101**

**Lilith Jae**

**GirlHayley**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**SummerSpirit18**

**Percabeth02**

**Distantwave**

**bee**

**japril7**

**MegJackson**

**Anon**

**Anonymous**

**Anon**

**TheSonOfHades14**

**way2hwt4u**

**NotsoSugarQueen**

**acherontamovebo**

**kk234**

**SummerSpirit18**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain**

**Goddess of fear**

**Olympus97**

**Jade-Queen of Fantasy**

**Mythomagic101**

**doubles12**

**Jamy1235**

**Muffin Russell**

**Olympia5000**

**Call me Bond James Bond**

**Percabeth supporter**

**samsarnes**

**Guest**

**Guest **

**Ipercy**

**Betterupdate**

**Percabeth2074**

**Guest**

**Mythomagic101**

**Jamy1235**

**Jamy1235**

**Keeta-x-Tribias**

**Guest**

**Call me Bond James Bond **

**acherontamovebo**

**Guest **

**SummerSpirit18**

**Goddess of fear**

**Avengers-Captain America**

**Distantwave**

**Guest**

**megameghamango**

**megameghamango**

**smileyface9**

**megamegahamango**

**Keeta-x- Tribias**

**way2hwt4u**

**Mythomagic101 (I'm sorry, but I just had to reply to that heartwarming review. Yours has got to be one of my favorite reviews and I felt like it was necessary to point your wonderful support out.)**

**9thZFighter**

**KanjiofRai**

**KanjiofRai (Your name is on here three times actually, sorry that it's kind of hard to find.)**

**Geekmaster5000**

**AshleyDaughterofApollo**

**AshleyDaughterofApollo**

**So, update of news.**

**Keeta-x-Tribias was the one who suggested the new name and I have to give credit where credit is due, so clap for our creative reviewer (Don't actually clap though, people might look at you weird).**

**I also just wanted to say that this story is staying, but I won't get around to rewriting it or Accidentally In Love because my Scorose fic is going to be my top priority.**

**You are all so amazing! Thank you!**


End file.
